It could be you and me
by Amethystes
Summary: UA, yaoi. Alors que nos vaillants héros deviennent des élèves ordinaires dans un lycée sportif réputé pour ses excellents résultats et un caractère très strict, des tensions éclatent entre eux : parviendront-ils à les gérer ? Sauront-ils faire la part entre leur vie quotidienne et leurs ambitions personnelles ? (Reprise d'une fiction datant de plus d'un ans, j'espère l'améliorer)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** :** Les personnages sont à Oda.

Note : Tout les élèves ont environ 15 ans, exceptés Chopper qui a un an d'avance et Ace qui en a un de retard.

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est la Améthyste du futur qui vous parle. Ah mais comme on est dans le futur, c'est la Améthyste du présent. Donc c'est la Améthyste du présent qui vous parle. J'ai découvert le secret du voyage dans le temps et je suis donc de retour dans le passé...

Je m'arrêterais là, il vaut mieux^^. Alors bonjour tout le monde, maintenant que j'ai découvert de quelle manière on pouvait éditer nos fictions, je me suis enfin décidée à revenir sur celle ci, pour une correction des abominables fautes de grammaires, de syntaxe (grrr, que je les hais celles-là), les mots et lettres oubliés (-_-') et autres horreurs. J'espère donc que votre lecture en sera facilitée

J'en profite également pour faire un petit "mea culpa" que j'avais posté ailleurs à propos de la ressemblance de ma fiction avec celle de Friends-Only-Yaoi, "Plus d'orgueil que de préjugés" (petit rappel de ce que j'avais dit : magnifique fiction, l'une des plus belles, voire la plus belle fiction que j'ai lue, merveilleuse, entraînante mais inachevée (et pas vraiment au bon moment), alors attention, n'allez pas la lire si vous ne supportez pas ça, ça fait mal, croyiez moi^^). Ces ressemblances se trouvent dans la situation initiale et le caractère de Zoro et Ace, mais j'espère, j'estime pour être honnête, avoir néanmoins fait quelque chose de différent. Cependant, je tenais tout de même à m'excuser.

Ceci étant fait, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise, malgré le langage plus enfantin que j'utilisais à l'époque et la différence de style survenant au milieu de la fiction due à une pause d'écriture d'une année^^.

* * *

><p><strong>It could be you and me<strong>

Le Lycée Akuma était un établissement sportif accueillant les jeunes talents de la région. Il était réputé pour son enseignement de première qualité et ses attentes strictes. Il avait formé les actuels champions de nombreux domaines sportifs. Beaucoup voulaient y entrer mais peu parvenaient à réussir le test d'admission, qui n'était, d'après les examinateurs, qu'un avant-goût des efforts qu'il faudrait fournir.

Vivi se tenait devant la grille. Son rêve se réalisait. Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle allait suivre l'enseignement du Lycée Akuma et lorsqu'elle en sortirait, son diplôme en poche, elle deviendrait alors une grande trapéziste renommée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

Ce fut d'un pas sûr qu'elle franchit la grille, tenant à faire bonne impression devant d'éventuels spectateurs. Néanmoins, cet espoir fut détruit par l'irruption d'une inconnue qui la bouscula. Vivi trébucha et s'étala sur le sol.

La jeune imprudente, penaude, l'aida à se relever et se confondit en excuse :

- Pardon, je suis désolée ! Ah, quelle empotée je fais ! J'ai voulu franchir la porte en fermant les yeux, afin de savourer l'intensité de ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pensé à regarder devant moi et je t'ai malheureusement bousculée. Vraiment, je suis désolée, excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Vivi, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Rassurée de constater que la jeune fille ne lui en voulait guère de cette maladresse, la nouvelle arrivante se présenta :

- Enchantée, je suis Kaya. J'entre en seconde aujourd'hui, cause de mon stress. Je souhaiterais devenir médecin du sport, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu entrer dans ce lycée, afin de côtoyer tous les jours des sportifs et ainsi découvrir au mieux ce domaine.

- Moi, c'est Vivi. J'aimerais devenir trapéziste, répondit-elle. Je suis en seconde aussi. En tout cas, si je me blesse, je n'hésiterai pas à venir te voir. Un médecin qui cherche à être aussi proche de ses patients, c'est rare par ces temps.

Flattée, Kaya rougit. Se sentant en confiance avec cette fille, malgré ses mystérieux cheveux bleus, elle proposa :

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir la répartition des classes ? On est peut-être ensemble, qui sait … SANJI ! hurla-t-elle brusquement avant de partir en courant.

Ne comprenant pas quelle mouche avait piqué sa camarade, Vivi la suivit.

Deux hommes se tenaient face à face, sous le regard d'une magnifique rousse, qui semblait ennuyée. L'un d'eux possédait de plutôt longs cheveux blonds qui cachaient un de ses yeux, surmontés de sourcils au bout enroulé ; l'autre était un colosse, entièrement musclé, avec d'incroyables cheveux couleur gazon.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à une beauté telle, vil…marimo !? s'écria le dénommé Sanji.

- En quoi ça te concerne, sourcil en vrille ? rétorquait le jeune homme musclé.

Et ils reprirent leur bagarre.

- Zoro, j'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Vivi.

Au son de cette voix féminine, Sanji se retourna, permettant ainsi à Zoro de lui envoyer un direct en pleine face. Le blond voltigea tandis que l'algue saluait les demoiselles.

La jeune fille rousse, origine de la bagarre, prit alors la parole :

- Vivi, tu es enfin arrivée ! On est dans la même classe, c'est génial. Je n'aurais pu supporter traîner avec ces idiots toute l'année sans ta solidarité. D'ailleurs, on est tous ensemble, avec Ace, Luffy et Zoro. C'est dans ces moments qu'on s'aperçoit qu'ils ne lisent pas les appréciations sur les bulletins avant de faire les classes…

Kaya, ignorée, se sentit de trop dans ce groupe et allait s'éclipser lorsque Sanji réapparut, l'œil en cœur :

- Kaya, ma chérie, nous aussi on est dans leur classe, avec Robin d'amour, Chopper et Usopp. Mais les autres on s'en fiche, car avec toi et Robin, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde, et même dans l'au-delà, je subirais mille morts pour un seul de vos sourires, je…

- J'ai compris Sanji, répondit Kaya.

- Il est toujours comme ça ou c'est le coup que je lui ai donné qui lui a déréglé le cerveau ? questionna Zoro.

- Il est toujours comme ça, affirma la jeune fille.

- Je conçois que les algues ne connaissent pas l'amour et toutes ses vertus, mais tu pourrais au moins reconnaître l'intense beauté de ces anges tombées du ciel, marimo… déclara Sanji.

- Comment oses-tu ? grogna Zoro

Il se prépara à un nouveau combat mais Nami les assomma soudainement tous les deux et son caractère survolté reprit le dessus. Elle hurla un bon moment avant de remarquer :

- Tiens, il y a d'autres gens qui sont arrivés.

Robin, Usopp et Chopper observait la scène, amusée pour l'une, effrayés pour les autres. Ils se présentèrent, Sanji fit son numéro de charme à Robin, Zoro l'observa d'un œil noir…. Tout ce petit monde commençait à lier connaissance lorsque Zoro se tendit imperceptiblement. Un homme venait de surgir mystérieusement devant eux, et d'un regard d'aigle, fit taire l'assemblée.

- Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à t'inscrire Roronoa … bien, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ça t'étonne ? Je l'ai promis, je l'ai fait, répliqua l'intéressé.

- Toujours aussi sûr de toi... j'ai hâte de constater tes progrès.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu : avant la fin de l'année, je te vaincrai Mihawk.

Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire incrédule et repartit, bousculant deux beaux jeunes hommes interloqués. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, normal, étant donné qu'ils étaient frères. Le plus âgé se ressaisit et demanda :

- C'est lui, le grand Mihawk ? L'œil de faucon ? Il est…impressionnant. Même Luffy est stupéfait, c'est dire !

Zoro ne fit aucun commentaire, suivant du regard la silhouette de celui qu'il aimait à appeler son rival.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on est dans quelle classe ? reprit Ace. Parce qu'en fait, on est un peu en retard.

- Quoi ? crièrent-ils tous.

- Mais j'avais faim ! s'excusa Luffy.

- C'est pas le problème ! Comment peut-on être en retard un jour pareil !? Si j'ai des ennuis, vous me le paierez très cher, menaça Nami.

Zoro frémit et rassembla tout son courage pour lui balancer :

- Si tu n'avais pas hurlé comme une tarée tout-à-l'heure, peut-être qu'on aurait entendu la sonnerie aussi !

- Comment oses-tu accuser cette fragile et innocente jeune femme, tête de gazon !? se récria Sanji.

- Et t'as vu Ace, il est marrant celui-là, ria Luffy, il a dit que Nami était fragile et innocente.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, siffla celle-ci.

Un homme roux les interrompit en haussant le ton :

- Vous semblez ignorez qu'être en retard le premier jour ne produit guère un bon effet jeunes élèves. Je me présente, Shanks, surnommé « le roux », votre CPE. Je vous prierais de rejoindre votre classe immédiatement si vous ne souhaitez pas être fichés dans mon bureau.

Les jeunes gens s'observèrent, inquiets, avant de s'éclipser rapidement, sous la direction de Robin qui semblait déjà avoir repéré les lieux.

Shanks se départit de son air sérieux et sourit :

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec eux cette année.

Et il retourna à son bureau en sifflotant.

Les nouvelles secondes parcoururent un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers en courant.

- Voilà, c'est ici, déclara Robin.

- Professeur de français, M. Smoker, réfléchit Nami, bon… je vais user de mes charmes sur lui et il oubliera notre retard.

- Quels charmes ? marmonna Zoro, ce qu'il lui valut les regards noirs de Sanji et Nami.

Avant qu'une nouvelle bagarre se déclenche, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme massif en surgit. Son visage exprimait une sévérité importante et une mauvaise humeur apparente. Il portait un manteau blanc ouvert et un jean taille basse. Nami, pétrifiée, ne bougea pas. Il grogna :

- En retard ? Le premier jour ? Rentrez ! Vite ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur, je ne peux pas fumer, alors vous avez intérêt à ne pas créer d'histoires, entendu ?

C'était un étonnant prof de français, autant par son allure que par ses paroles. Plutôt inquiétant, les élèves ne dirent rien et pénètrent dans la pièce.

- Vous irez au fond, les premiers arrivés sont les mieux placés, normal… déclara Smoker, avec un sourire sadique à peine dissimulé.

Personne n'osa évidemment démentir ces propos.

- Alors, Robin à côté de Nami, Vivi à côté d'Ace, Usopp à côté de Luffy, Chopper à côté de Kaya et… Sanji à côté de Zoro ! Exécution, ordonna le prof.

-NON, s'exclamèrent les deux derniers jeunes hommes.

- Vous refusez d'obéir ? gronda-t-il.

- Euh, non, c'est bon, on y va, bredouillèrent les élèves.

Ils s'assirent brutalement, s'évitant du regard. Le prof reprit son cours, sévèrement :

- Je suis votre professeur principal. Ici, vous êtes dans ma classe, pas de chahuts, pas de bavardages, pas de murmures. On écoute, on répond aux questions, on s'en va quand ça sonne. Le non-respect de ses règles vous vaudra de graves ennuis. La plupart de mes élèves sont des incapables illettrés, je mets néanmoins tout mon savoir en œuvre pour leur apprendre quelque chose, j'attends donc de vous des efforts équivalents ? Compris ? Vous oubliez vos exercices, vous êtes collés… Ace !

Ce dernier était en train de se moquer de Zoro qui avait baissé les yeux devant Smoker. Il dut se calmer. Il répondit, fixant le prof dans les yeux :

- Oui, excusez-moi.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus. Voici votre emploi du temps, reprit le colosse. Il est bien chargé, comme je leur avais demandé. Dans ma classe, soit on se surpasse, soit on trépasse. Chacun d'entre vous devra choisir une spécialité sportive en remplissant cette feuille. Vous apprendrez cette discipline avec un professeur spécialisé, en petits groupes, dans d'excellentes conditions. Vous n'aurez ainsi aucun moment de répit.

Les élèves se regardèrent. S'ils voulaient rester ici, il faudrait qu'ils se mettent au travail. Chacun commençait à prendre conscience de sa situation. Enfin, chacun, sauf quelques irrécupérables, qui pensaient respectivement à manger, à dormir, à draguer ces magnifiques jeunes sportives ou au meilleur moyen de faire enrager les profs.

Luffy fixait la feuille en mâchonnant un crayon. Il ne savait que choisir. Il n'avait aucune ambition, excepté s'amuser, sans trop réfléchir, et rester avec ses amis.

* Ace, je dois cocher quoi ? Je dois cocher quoi ? *

En désespoir de cause, il choisit le saut en hauteur. Ça lui semblait marrant et pas trop compliqué.

Ace se tourna vers la case «course », c'était un sport qui l'empêcherait de s'endormir en plein milieu, qui lui permettrait de se muscler, d'être populaire, de draguer, et surtout, d'enlever ce putain de T-shirt. Ben oui, pourquoi ce prof bidon aurait le droit et pas lui, hein ?

Zoro prit l'escrime, aucune surprise. Il était né pour ce sport, c'était son destin de devenir le meilleur bretteur, il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Ses talents allaient être révélés, il se surpasserait et enverrait Mihawk au tapis. Ce dernier devra bien reconnaître sa valeur un jour. Il n'abandonnera pas, même s'il lui faudra subir les assauts de ce « professeur ».

Nami serait nageuse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, elle pratiquait la natation synchronisée. Sa grâce naturelle ferait d'elle une star, adulée de tous, riche ! L'eau était son univers, elle y évoluait en paix, en accord avec elle-même. En plus, elle pourra mater les beaux jeunes hommes.

Usopp avait un don pour le tir. Ce n'est pas un sport, disait les jaloux. Balivernes… Néanmoins, il lui fallait admettre que les séances de tir-à-l'arc lui procurait peu d'adrénalines. Mais tout allait changer dans ce lycée. Il deviendrait le grand Usopp, vénéré, et plus tard, dirigerait l'armée.

Sanji souhaitait devenir cuisinier. Aucun rapport avec le sport. Seulement, son père adoptif, Zeff lui avait affirmé que pour être un cuisinier accompli, il lui fallait aussi connaître d'autres domaines. Il avait donc choisi le taekwondo, étant habile de ses jambes. Et puis dans ce lycée, il rencontrera plein de belles jeunes filles sportives et donc dotée de ravissantes silhouettes.

Chopper prit le basket. Il mettrait toutes ses forces en oeuvre pour devenir quelqu'un de capable de rentrer dans une équipe. Ce n'était pas gagné avec sa petite taille, mais il était stratégique. Il ferait un excellent capitaine. Et puis, au pire, il pourrait devenir médecin.

Robin voulait être danseuse. Nombreux étaient ceux qui lui avaient affirmé que cela ne lui correspondait, qu'il lui suffisait d'être archéologue pour voyager. Oui, mais elle, elle voulait secrètement être remarquée, qu'on se rappelle son existence.. Elle voulait apprendre les danses de tous les pays et se produire devant le monde entier, afin qu'enfin, on comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une orpheline à laquelle personne ne tenait.

Vivi deviendrait trapéziste, elle était déterminée… peut-être un peu moins que certains autres, comme Zoro, pour ne citer que lui, mais il était un cas spécial. Elle avait aussi toutes ses chances : elle était agile, habile, en bonne forme et n'avait pas le vertige. Elle pouvait le faire… sûrement.

Kaya avait décidé de choisir la gym. Elle avait la souplesse nécessaire pour se débrouiller et aurait ainsi l'occasion d'observer des cas différents de blessures : après tout, les gymnastes étaient les plus nombreux clients des médecins du sport, elle l'avait lu dans un sondage. En plus, elle verrait sûrement Vivi, elle ne serait donc pas seule.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas laissé de commentaires en bas de ce chapitre ? En bas du premier chapitre ? Et bien, j'en laisse un maintenant ! Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle version (pas de grands changements, mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'informe) ? De cette version tout court si vous lisez ma fiction pour la première fois ? Je suis consciente que ce premier chapitre n'est peut-être pas assez accrocheur, peut-être même ennuyeux sur la fin (mauvaise fin) où je parle de leur projet, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire l'impasse sur ce passage, vraiment désolée. Des reviews quand même :D ? ( Je me demande si le fait d'éditer une histoire la fait remonter dans le fil des publications, je vais pouvoir découvrir ça tout de suite.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Les élèves quittèrent la classe de Smoker sous « l'invitation » de celui-ci. Zoro et Sanji se détendirent enfin. Toute l'heure, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, pas regardés mais ils avaient senti la présence de leur voisin chaque minute. Leur année en français semblait s'avérer compliquée.

Les autres s'étaient mieux entendus. Nami et Robin s'étaient découvertes des affinités. La rousse avait pu raconter ses histoires sous l'écoute attentive de sa camarade, qui ne lui avait reproché ni sa langue trop pendue, ni son extravagance.

Chopper et Kaya avait parlé de médecine évidemment. Ils avaient des hobbies communs, en particulier la lecture. En plus, Kaya trouvait Chopper tout choupignon avec ses petites bouclettes et ses yeux en amande.

Usopp avait pu raconter d'incroyables bobards à Luffy qui pensait désormais que son voisin était en fait un agent secret des Etats-Unis et un prince Indien, il le vénérait donc en conséquence. Usopp avait apprécié la naïveté du jeune garçon qui n'avait d'égal que celle de Chopper.

Quand à Ace, il avait pu débuter une approche discrète de drague. Il avait toujours trouvé Vivi à son gout mais avait conscience qu'avoir un petit ami était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle semblait même considérer ça comme un frein à sa carrière. Seulement, elle semblait apprécier le jeune homme qui, lui, appréciait les défis. Kaya lui donna d'ailleurs l'occasion de tester ses charmes :

- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi ? J'ai une piscine.

- Euh, Ace et moi, on a des trucs à faire, bredouilla Luffy, mal à l'aise.

- N'importe quoi Luffy, l'interrompit son frère, on peut remettre ça à plus tard. On vient, bien sûr !

Il étouffa la plainte de son cadet d'un regard noir. Les autres acceptèrent de venir. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous devant le lycée, d'ici une demi-heure, le temps d'aller chercher leurs maillots de bain.

**xXx**

Ils prirent le bus pour se rendre chez Kaya. Elle habitait une propriété en dehors de la ville. Ils descendirent devant une énorme demeure, presque un manoir. Nami, Vivi, Zoro et Ace cherchèrent une petite maison aux alentours jusqu'à ce que le vert demande :

- Alors, t'habites où ?

- Ben, ici, répondit Kaya.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent-ils.

- J'ai compris, t'es la princesse de Usopp, déclara Luffy.

Les deux intéressés rougirent violemment. Nami se demandait combien elle pourrait en tirer lorsque Chopper leur apprit :

- Mais non, elle a simplement hérité de la fortune de ces parents. Elle est sous la tutelle d'un majordome. Vous comprendrez qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et qu'elle ne désire pas parler de ça.

Un silence s'installa. Nami regretta d'avoir pensé lui prendre de l'argent si malheureusement acquis.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la maison. Malgré la richesse de Kaya, elle vivait de façon modeste, possédant le nécessaire et faisant peu de manières. Le majordome vint les accueillir :

- Ah, Kaya, vous voilà enfin ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Et qui sont ces jeunes gens ? Vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis ?

- Excuse-moi Merry, on voulait se baigner alors ils sont passé chez eux avant de venir. Je te présente Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Vivi.

- Enchanté, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- De même. Vous pouvez allez vous changer au 2ème étage dans les chambres d'amis, leur indiqua-t-il.

Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Robin qui connaissaient déjà la demeure les guidèrent. Chacun entra dans une des nombreuses chambres de l'étage. Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Bien entendu, Sanji se précipita aux pieds des demoiselles.

- Votre beauté n'a d'égale que celle des déesses. Faites de moi votre amant et à jamais je serais votre fidèle serviteur…

Il était vrai que les jeunes filles étaient ravissantes en maillot. Le sport leur avait procuré une silhouette fine mais néanmoins pourvue d'admirables formes. Tous en était bouche bée, à part Zoro, sur lequel le charme des quatre élèves ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Celui-ci se moqua :

- Pauvre puceau qui n'est pas prêt d'embrasser autre chose qu'une pauvre mamie.

- Parce que tu crois qu'une tête-de-gazon comme toi…

Mais il fut interrompu par le poing de Nami, qui, commençant à s'habituer à ces incessantes bagarres, les assoma rapidement. Puis elle leur ordonna de les rejoindre en bas lorsqu'ils pourront se relever, en précisant à Sanji de vérifier que Zoro ne se perde pas.

**xXx**

Au bord la piscine, Ace se rapprocha de Vivi. Il débuta la conversation sur des banalités : la beauté du temps, la taille de la maison, la tronche de Smoker. Tout en lui parlant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers la poitrine de son amie. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, qu'elle était vraiment bien foutue. Vivi, elle, n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était également bien bâti. C'était la première fois qu'elle observait vraiment ses amis.

De l'autre côté de la piscine, Luffy harcelait Usopp pour savoir qui était sa princesse. Chopper s'étonna que son ami ne leur ait jamais révélé son rang. Pris entre deux feux, Usopp se devait d'inventer un nouveau mensonge :

- Mais je ne vous l'ai jamais dit car je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez mes amis juste pour ma notoriété, sans connaître mon humour ravageur et mon charisme exceptionnel. Puis plus tard, j'eus peur que Sanji vende la mèche à des demoiselles. Les paparazzis seraient accourus et je n'aurais eu nulle part où aller.

- Mais si, renchérit Luffy, tu aurais pu retourner aux Etats-Unis, dans ton service d'agent secret !

- Ah ! Tu parles trop Luffy ! dit Usopp en haussant le ton pour cacher les dernières paroles du jeune homme et pour éviter qu'il ne l'ouvre encore, il le poussa à l'eau.

Au son du « plouf », Ace se retourna et déclara :

- Ah… Il ne sait pas nager.

- Va le sauver idiot, cria Nami.

- Mais…moi non plus, expliqua-t-il, gêné de paraître incapable devant tout ce monde.

Horrifié, Usopp se précipita dans la piscine pour repêcher Luffy. Tout le monde était penché au-dessus de l'eau, inquiet. Heureusement, ils resurgirent rapidement, le pauvre noyé sur les épaules de son sauveur. Luffy semblait plutôt joyeux :

- Ouais ! J'ai été sauvé par un prince-agent secret des Etats-Unis, c'est un grand honneur !

Les élèves se regardèrent, interloqués. Un prince-agent secret ? Kaya intervint :

- Usopp, arrête de raconter des histoires à nos nouveaux amis, veux-tu ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé Kaya, s'excusa l'intéressé.

Il dut alors expliquer la situation. Luffy se moqua de lui, Chopper fut déçu, mais finalement, ils finirent par se comprendre et Luffy assura qu'Usopp était quand même vachement drôle, et qu'en plus, il ressemblait à Pinocchio !

**xXx**

Dans un même temps, Zoro et Sanji s'étaient remis de leur « différend » avec la rousse. Le blond jeta un regard noir à son compagnon et déclara :

- Je viens d'entendre mon portable sonner, j'arrive bientôt. T'as juste à descendre tous les escaliers, tourner à gauche en bas, traverser la véranda et t'es arrivé.

Il le laissa sur ces mots et prit son appel. Quelques instants plus tard, il regarda par la fenêtre. Zoro n'était pas en bas. Il se rappela soudain les propos de Nami

« Fais attention à ce qu'il ne se perde pas ! »

Il ne pouvait pas décevoir la belle jeune fille. Il partit donc à la recherche de cet idiot qui ne savait même pas suivre les instructions les plus élémentaires.

Il faisait vachement noir ici, pensait Zoro. Où était la fenêtre ? Et la lumière ? En plus c'était petit. Et y'avait pas de véranda. Tout ça à cause de ce stupide blondinet. Il était où d'ailleurs celui-là ? Soudain, la lumière s'alluma. Le voilà, justement, qui le regardait d'un air irrité et amusé à la fois :

- Alors on est perdu, marimo ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répondit-il. Je ne suis pas perdu, je ne me perds jamais. C'est juste la faute de tes instructions foireuses, y'a même pas de véranda ici !

- Normal, tu ne les as pas suivis ! Pour venir ici t'as dû monter les escaliers et ouvrir une trappe !

-Ah bon ? Toute façon, cet endroit est trop grand c'est chiant. Elle pouvait pas habiter dans une maison comme les autres.

- N'accuse pas Kaya, elle n'a rien choisi, elle !

- Ouais… peut-être.

Ils retournèrent au 2ème étage. Zoro entra dans une chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre, passa sur le balcon et aperçut la piscine en bas. Il n'y avait personne dedans, elle semblait profonde…Parfait :

- Bon, moi je descends par là. Suis-moi si t'es pas une tapette blondinet !

Et il plongea. Sanji se précipita vers la barrière, légèrement inquiet il faut l'avouer, et regarda en bas. Zoro sortait de la piscine, tranquillement et lui fit un sourire narquois. Le cuisinier ne pouvait subir un tel affront, il l'avait insulté de « tapette » ! Il releva bien évidemment le défi, mais glissa sur la barre et tomba maladroitement. Il fit un énorme plat bien douloureux, et arrosa tout le groupe rassemblé autour de la piscine, qui prenait ainsi sa deuxième douche.

**xXx**

Sanji émergea et se hissa sur la terrasse. Il mourrait d'envie de serrer son ventre entre ses bras mais refusait de donner ce plaisir à Zoro, qui l'observait avec ce même sourire irritant. Autour d'eux, des cris de protestation se faisaient entendre mais le cuisinier n'avait d'oreilles que pour la remarque désobligeante de son rival qui surgit :

- Alors on ne sait pas plonger, sourcil roulé ?

Le bretteur, amusé, regardait le blond rouge de colère. Il le trouvait mignon à tenter de cacher sa souffrance, pourtant évidente. Il était d'ailleurs plus musclé qu'on pourrait le croire à première vue. Ça lui allait plutôt bien en plus…

Sanji remarquait en même temps les muscles saillants du marimo. Il ne les pensait pas aussi développés. Il commença à s'inquiéter, en plus d'Ace, cette algue pourrait lui faire concurrence auprès de la gente féminine ! Inadmissible… et pourtant.

Soudain, une aura noire s'abattit sur eux. La colère de la rousse se déchaîna de façon très violente.

Les deux rivaux se retrouvèrent au fond de la piscine. Une nouvelle fois, Nami fut dévisagée par l'assemblée. Nul ne pipait mot. Chopper alla récupérer les corps au fond de l'eau pour les examiner. Particulièrement résistant, les jeunes hommes semblaient s'en tirer avec les honneurs. Pour décompresser, la jeune fille plongea dans l'eau. Elle fut imitée par pratiquement tout le monde. Vivi se tourna vers Ace :

- Tu viens ?

- Ben, je sais pas nager…

- C'est pas grave, t'as pieds d'un côté.

Ils finirent donc tous à l'eau. Les filles tentèrent de couler Ace, échec total, Luffy grimpa sur les épaules de Zoro, lui demanda de nager et refusa de le lâcher, Sanji se vit obliger de venir en aide aux demoiselles, Usopp et Chopper se lancèrent des défis extravagants.

A force de bousculade et de hurlements, tout le monde voulut couler tout le monde. Ils purent ainsi dépenser toute leur énergie et étaient affamés lorsque Merry apparut avec un énorme gâteau.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc autour d'une table trop petite. Nami s'assit naturellement sur les genoux de Zoro, déclenchant les grognements de ce dernier et un regard noir de Sanji. Ace proposa à Vivi d'utiliser les siens et Usopp s'apprêtait à faire de même avec Kaya lorsqu'il remarqua, dépité, qu'il y'avait maintenant assez de chaise.

Le repas fut agité. Luffy tenta de voler la nourriture, il fut assommé par Nami, Ace s'endormit sur Vivi, Usopp voulut protéger Kaya des attaques de Luffy mais tomba à terre, Sanji tenta de frapper Zoro après des paroles peu appropriées envers la rousse, seulement il toucha cette dernière, qui déclencha sa colère sur lui à la place de Zoro.

Décidément, il avait peu de chance avec ce bretteur de malheur. Il était une des rares personnes qui ait pu le frapper, le ridiculiser, et même retourner une femme contre lui. Il était redoutable. Sanji ne parvenait ni à lui nuire directement, ni à nuire à sa réputation. Mieux valait reporter sa vengeance, ce jour semblait être placé sous une mauvaise étoile.

Après ce « goûter », chacun s'en retourna chez lui, remerciant Kaya et Merry de leur accueil. Ce dernier sourit à sa protégée et déclara :

- Je les aime bien ces petits. Je suis heureux que vous fréquentiez de nouveaux gens un peu. Il est utile d'être sociable dans ce monde. Bien sûr, s'ils vous approchent de trop près, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent pas être plus collant que Sanji, sourit Kaya.

- Encore heureux… soupira le majordome.

xXx

Ce jour-là, les nuits de nos jeunes hommes furent peuplées de rêves.

Ace rêvait d'une Vivi qui se laissait complètement aller à lui. Elle s'offrait sous son plus beau jour et acceptait qu'ils voient d'autres filles et même de faire des plans à 3. Sa vie devenait magnifique. Il quittait ce taudis pour habiter chez elle, dans un château qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Kaya. Il avait un tas de serviteur qui s'occupait de lui et faisait ses devoirs, il pouvait ainsi sortir en boîte chaque nuit. De plus, les professeurs vénérait son intelligence et le dispensait de cours. Toutes les jeunes filles du lycée se mettaient à lui courir après.

Sanji rêvait d'une horrible torture qu'il infligeait à Zoro en guise de vengeance, Nami devenait sa partenaire (elle était celle qu'il préférait de toutes les filles, avec ce caractère fort), ils partaient découvrir le monde à 2 et adoptait un panda. Il devenait un chef cuisinier réputé et détruisait Zoro dans ses interviews. L'algue, ne trouvant aucun travail, se retrouvait obliger de venir mendier chez lui. Il en faisait donc son serviteur et lui confiait des tâches ingrates et dégradantes.

Luffy rêvait de gâteaux géants qui le kidnappèrent. Il fut traîné en justice devant le roi des gâteaux qui le condamna pour avoir mangé l'un des leurs. Il fut contraint de nager dans une mer de chantilly. Il coula et tomba au pays de la viande. Seulement, ses amis avaient tout mangé pour se venger de son comportement de cette après-midi. Ils riaient et le laissaient mourir de faim devant eux. Luffy se réveilla en pleurs et se promit de ne plus jamais manger de gâteaux, avant de se rendre compte que ce serait impossible….


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, tous se rejoignirent dans un coin du lycée, exceptés Ace et Luffy qui semblaient n'être pas encore arrivés. Zoro avait eu la chance de croiser Robin à la gare qui lui avait évité de se perdre. Après avoir envoyé un Sanji à terre pour avoir tenté de l'embrasser, Nami et les filles commencèrent à parler de leurs goûts en matière d'hommes. Personne ne les entendit, étant donné que Chopper et Usopp tentaient de désamorcer une énième bagarre entre Sanji et Zoro.

- Je ne me suis jamais interrogée sur mes préférences, expliquait Vivi. Dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je m'entraîne, je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser.

- Alors, tu n'as jamais eu de petits amis, questionna Robin ?

- Si, mais ils étaient trop collants, j'ai dû les larguer... D'ailleurs, Kaya, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui t'intéresserait ?

- Euh…non, non ! Rougit-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Robin semblait se montrer étonnamment bavarde lorsqu'il s'agissait de confidences.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi, quels sont tes goûts ?

- Je n'en ai pas. J'ai eu des petits amis, des petites amies également. Bref je me diversifie.

- Tu es lesbienne ? s'étonna Vivi.

- Non, bisexuelle.

- Et bien moi j'aime les hommes mûrs, bien foutus, avec plein de fric, déclara Nami. Et canon, comme celui-là.

Elle fixait Shanks, qui déambulait dehors, semblant totalement à l'ouest.

- Il ne doit malheureusement pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, soupirai-t-elle. Mais pour un spécimen pareil, je peux bien faire une exception. La tempête Nami va bientôt lui tomber dessus, et il n'aura pas le temps de s'y préparer

Les autres filles furent étonnées mais ne préférèrent rien dire, voulant se préserver de la colère de la rousse. Sur ce, Ace et Luffy arrivèrent, juste à temps pour le début des cours.

**xXx**

Ils avaient encore Smoker, et celui-ci était déjà relativement énervé. Sous l'œil inquisiteur du professeur, les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et se mirent au travail. Néanmoins, les pensées de certains ne purent s'empêcher de dériver. Ce qui devait arriver arriva :

- Pour ce début d'année, les cours ne seront pas trop compliqués afin de ne pas perdre les abrutis que vous êtes. Roronoa Zoro, dites-moi qui était Victor Hugo !

Seulement, le malheureux s'était déjà endormi. Le remarquant, le prof commença à s'égosiller sur lui. Mais il fallait bien plus que cela pour réveiller le jeune homme. Sanji lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? se réveilla-t-il.

- DEHORS ! hurla Smoker.

- D'accord…

- Ace, répondez à la question, reprit-il.

- Victor Hugo était… et il s'endormit.

- Quoi ? DEHORS aussi. Luffy, j'espère que vous êtes mieux réveillé que votre frère et votre ami.

- Euh, Victor Hugo…. C'est pas un joueur de foot ?

- Vous sortez également ! Robin ! Qui était Victor Hugo ?

- Victor Hugo était un poète, dramaturge et prosateur romantique français. Il est né le 26 février 1802 à Besançon et mort le 22 mai 1885 à Paris. Il fut aussi une personnalité politique et un intellectuel engagé qui a compté dans l'Histoire du XIXe siècle. Il fut poète lyrique avec des recueils comme Odes et Ballades, Les Feuilles d'automne ou Les Contemplations, mais aussi poète engagé contre Napoléon III dans Les Châtiments ou encore poète épique avec La Légende des siècles… (by Wikipédia)

- Euh très bien, n'en jetez plus…

**xXx**

Ace attendit Luffy derrière la porte, ne doutant pas de son exclusion. Ce dernier en effet le rejoint rapidement et, se grattant la tête, demanda :

- Pourquoi il m'a viré ? Il avait pas l'air très content…

- Aucune importance, viens on descend. Zoro c'est par ici, ajouta-t-il en le croisant.

Une surveillante nommée Tashigi leur indiqua le bureau du CPE. Zoro y toqua avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Hein, quoi ? Une urgence ? Le feu ? Ah, c'est vous… comme on se retrouve.

- Vous dormiez ? s'étonna Ace.

- Non, absolument pas… se défendit le CPE.

- Vous dormiez, affirma Zoro.

-J 'ai dit NON ! D'ailleurs on ne devrait pas parler de mes activités mais des raisons de votre renvoi... vous avez bien été renvoyé ? Et pourquoi ?

- Oui… répondit Ace. Parce que Zoro dormait en classe, parce que je me suis endormi au moment de répondre et, Luffy, à cause de débilité chronique.

- C'est quoi « chronique », Zoro ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est pas important…

- Vous dîtes toujours ça…

- Bref, coupa Shanks, pour lui on ne peut rien, vous, vous n'avez qu'à dormir un peu plus. Bref, allez en permanence, vous serez collé Jeudi de 6 à 7. Et sachez que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans ce lycée à ce rythme là.

**xXx**

Le petit groupe se rejoignit à la pause de 10h. Ace vit Vivi se précipiter sur lui, il sourit : elle venait sûrement prendre de ses nouvelles. Il fut déçu.

- Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Ça t'amuse ? Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, on est plus au collège !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! De ton petit gag avec Smoker ! Dire que je pensais que t'avais changé, pff…

Elle partit à grand pas, sans se retourner. Stupéfait, Ace ne réagit pas.

- Je vais essayer de la calmer, murmura Kaya.

- Alors Ace, on a du mal avec sa target ? sourit Nami.

- Fais gaffe, en continuant comme ça, tu vas finir comme l'autre blondinet, ricana Zoro

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre blondinet ?

Zoro sourit. Tellement prévisible ce cuistot. C'était tellement amusant de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il le ferait devenir fou. Le vert allait riposter avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde montait en cours. Il se remémora les paroles du CPE, grogna et lança, avant de filer :

- C'est ton jour de chance !

Sanji vit rouge et lui courut après en hurlant :

- REVIENS TE BAaatre….

Il avait glissé sur un sac laissé en plan par un élève. Le rire sarcastique de Zoro retentit. Encore une humiliation à son actif, il devenait faible. La honte commençait à le submerger. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre par une algue. Puisqu'il ne semble pas pouvoir l'atteindre, au lieu de chercher à le frapper, il vaudrait mieux qu'il l'ignore. Peut-être une bonne occasion de se venger apparaîtra, pour l'instant, il ne devait plus répondre aux provocations.

Dignement, Sanji grimpa les escaliers et se posta à côté de ses déesses. Il se ferma aux ricanements du marimo.

* Il boude maintenant ? Trop chou ! pensait Zoro. Mais il ne pourra pas continuer longtemps, il finira par céder à la colère *

**xXx**

Leur professeur de SVT ouvrit la porte. C'était le professeur Kureha. Avec son regard vitreux et ses joues rouges, elle semblait sérieusement éméchée, alors qu'il n'était que 10 h. Elle détailla l'assemblée du regard.

- Oh, des secondes ! Vous ne me connaissez pas alors. J'imagine que vous allez me demander le secret de ma jeunesse ?

Tous observèrent ses rides. Un plaisantin ricana :

- Ou plutôt, le secret de votre vieillesse.

Soudain, la prof se métamorphosa en furie du style Nami, et gifla l'élève, l'envoyant à terre.

- D'autres remarques ? dit-elle en fixant l'assemblée. Non ? Parfait. Et toi, tu peux aller te plaindre si ça te chante, mais sache que mes collègues feront de ta scolarité un enfer.

Il se releva, hocha la tête, et fila à l'arrière sans demander son reste. Kureha fit entrer les élèves. Ace voulut s'asseoir près de Vivi mais celle-ci lui affirma qu'elle avait déjà demandé à Kaya. Il ne la crut pas, mais ne pouvant rien ajouter, il rejoignit Zoro au fond de la classe. Chopper s'asseyant près d'Usopp, Nami près de Luffy, Robin hérita de Sanji qui oublia miraculeusement tout ses soucis.

Alors que la prof débutait son cours, Nami questionnait Luffy :

- Alors, vous êtes allés où tout-à-l'heure ?

- Ben on est descendus et on s'est rendus dans le bureau du CPE.

- Alors pour le voir, le moyen le plus rapide est de se faire exclure.

- C'est ça.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Nami. Un autre que Luffy se serait demandé s'il avait bien fait de lui répondre, seulement c'était Luffy, et il était trop insouciant. La rousse leva la main :

- Madame, vous devriez mettre du fond de teint pour cacher vos rides, conseil de femme.

La classe frémit et fixa le professeur. Celle-ci explosa :

- Comment ? Je ne vous permets pas ! DEHORS ! Et je vous colle un rapport.

**xXx**

Nami ne se fit pas prier. Gracieusement, elle quitta la pièce et se rendit chez le CPE. Elle tira sur son décolleté et se remaquilla avant de frapper à la porte :

- Entrez ! fit une voix ensommeillée.

Nami passa la porte, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres. Elle s'assit en face de Shanks, les jambes croisées, se penchant légèrement vers lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse observer sa généreuse poitrine.

Cependant, mauvais départ, le CPE soupira :

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de causer des ennuis, toi et ton groupe. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à t'asseoir.

- Oh, excusez-moi, minauda-t-elle sans se relever.

Désabusé, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce manque de respect et alla droit au but :

- Pourquoi as-tu été virée ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste conseillé du fond de teint à Mme Kureha, pour ses rides. C'était déplacé ?

- En effet, affirma-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Tu seras collé avec tes amis jeudi. Va en permanence maintenant.

- D'accord, mais dites-moi : elle veut écrire un rapport. Vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour ça ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ferai ce que vous voudrez pour me faire pardonner.

Nami avait utilisé un ton des plus convaincants, qui avait fait fondre bien des hommes auparavant, du jeunot au vieillard pervers. Et pourtant, Shanks ne cilla point et se contenta de conclure :

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Sors.

Outrée d'avoir été à ce point inefficace, la jeune fille quitta la pièce sans un mot, faisant voler sa chevelure derrière elle. L'homme la regarda sortir et pensa que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas abordé comme ça. Intéressante petite…. Mais il avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle et était donc majeur. Il devait se trouver une femme de son âge… Seulement, ces dernières n'avaient plus la pétillante étincelle de la jeunesse qu'il appréciait tant. La rousse reviendrait sûrement à la charge, il lui suffirait d'attendre pour voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Et puis, pour ce rapport, il pouvait en effet faire quelque chose. Kureha ne remarquerait jamais la disparition de son papier vu son perpétuel état d'ivresse.

**xXx**

La jeune fille eut largement le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de réfléchir à de nouveaux plans. Il l'avait rejeté mais elle n'abandonnerait sûrement pas. Tout comme Ace, elle adorait relever les défis, et celui-ci était de taille. Un cri vint interrompre ses pensées :

- Nami-chérie, tu vas bien ? Le CPE ne t'a pas trop embêté ? Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux ! J'espère qu'il ne s'en ait pas pris à une délicate jeune fille comme toi.

- La délicate jeune fille, comme tu dis blondinet, serait capable de terrasser des adversaires mille fois plus puissants que toi, se moqua Zoro.

A la grande stupeur de tout le monde, le cuisinier ne réagit pas. Ce dernier bouillait néanmoins intérieurement.

* Se contenir, se contenir, ne pas lui donner le plaisir de s'énerver. *

- Sanji, ça va ? demanda Kaya

- Bien sûr ! Je vais toujours bien quand je suis près de vous mes merveilles ! déclara-t-il, des cœurs dans les yeux, ou plutôt dans l'œil.

Après que tout le monde se soit rassuré sur l'état mental de leur ami, ils purent aller déjeuner. Comme de coutume, Luffy pleurait à chaudes larmes devant les portions des plats, Ace tentait d'engager en vain la conversation avec Vivi, Sanji se mit à interroger les cuisiniers sur la qualité de la nourriture, Nami voulait une boisson fraiche et Zoro fusillait du regard les salades.

Heureusement pour le personnel débordé, Robin parvint à calmer tout le monde à renfort de paroles sages. Ils partirent donc s'installer à une table au soulagement général.

Seulement, le vacarme continua dans la cafétéria lorsqu'Usopp osa une remarque malheureuse sur la ressemblance de Zoro avec les brocolis. Celui-ci le fit frémir de son regard de démon alors Chopper se mit à pleurer, Luffy en profita pour voler la nourriture de ses camarades, Sanji dut quitter la table pour contenir son fou-rire et Ace en profita pour se venger de la remarque de Zoro sur ses talents de dragueur et déclencha un combat.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? hurla la surveillante Tashigi.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, exceptés Zoro et Ace qui semblaient ne même pas l'avoir entendu. Elle profita du fait que le bretteur esquivait un coup pour s'interposer entre eux. Heureusement pour elle, Ace retint ses poings juste à temps.

- Hé, vous deux, je vous parle ! Calmez-vous tout de suite, reprit-elle

- Oh, d'accord, excusez-nous. Zoro, assis ! ordonna Ace.

Le vert lui jeta un regard noir. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui donner des ordres ? Seulement, la surveillante ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et s'il ne s'asseyait pas, il allait encore finir chez le CPE. A contrecœur, il obéit.

- Bien, sourit Ace.

Le bretteur lui fit un doigt et marmonna d'obscures menaces. Voyant l'agitation terminée, Sanji put enfin venir se rasseoir. Les autres le fixèrent avec étonnement, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas saisi l'occasion de participer à ce boucan…

**xXx**

Tous les jours, pendant les 2 dernières heures, excepté le mercredi où ils pratiquaient leur spécialité, la classe avait sport dans une discipline durant une semaine. Et cette semaine, ils avaient escrime. En attendant Mihawk devant le gymnase, personne n'osa déranger leur ami bretteur tant il semblait concentré.

Le prof arriva et ouvrit les vestiaires. Tous s'y précipitèrent excepté Zoro qui se contenta d'y jeter son sac et de pénétrer dans la salle.

Dans les vestiaires des filles (et oui, ils ne sont pas mixtes), Robin remarqua :

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien, Zoro

- C'est normal, répondit Nami, Mihawk est le meilleur épéiste au monde. Et Zoro convoite ce titre. Il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est en âge de tenir debout.

* Mais d'après ce que j'en sais, il a toutes les chances de se faire humilier en public, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même *

Tous les élèves vinrent s'asseoir dans le gymnase, le plus loin possible du prof. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa guère et commença à se présenter, à sa façon, et termina par :

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous épargner. Néanmoins, nous utiliserons des sabres en bois pour limiter le risque de blessure. Un volontaire pour illustrer un combat ?

Comme il s'y attendait, tous reculèrent, sauf Zoro qui se leva et prit 3 sabres, un dans chaque main et un dans la bouche. Mihawk en ramassa un et ironisa:

- Logiquement, on n'en prend qu'un ou deux. Mais je ne vous empêche pas d'en prendre plus si vous pensez que ça peut vous rendre plus fort. Prêt, Roronoa ?

Celui-ci acquiesça sans relever les dernières paroles d'Oeil de Faucon. Il s'élança et le combat débuta. Le prof prit rapidement l'avantage. On put bientôt remarquer que Zoro ne pouvait plus que contrer les coups, sans riposter. Il esquiva adroitement une frappe en sautant en l'air, mais il se retrouva en conséquence sans défense. Un coup horizontal de Mihawk dans ses côtes l'envoya heurter le mur et termina ainsi le combat.

Zoro glissait lentement le long du mur, les yeux fermés, et Kaya s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers lui lorsque la main de Sanji sur son bras l'arrêta.

- Sanji ! protesta-t-elle, il est peut-être blessé !

- Peut-être, mais il ne veut pas de ta pitié. Il savait que ça arriverait probablement et s'était préparé psychologiquement. Regarde autour de nous, ses amis n'ont pas bougé, résignés, ils ont regardé le combat se dérouler. Zoro est une brute sans cervelle et il a fait son choix… Laisse-le conserver ce qu'il lui reste de son honneur.

Attristée, Kaya fixa le bretteur mais convaincue, se rassit. Sans plus de cérémonie, Mihawk continua son cours :

- Bien, mettez-vous par deux, je vais vous apprendre les techniques de bases.

Dans son coin, Zoro réfléchissait, surpassant la douleur.

* J'ai encore perdu… Le fossé qui nous sépare est toujours aussi large. C'en est désespérant ! Et puis il y a tous ces abrutis qui doivent bien se foutre de moi maintenant. J'ai encore tant de progrès à faire… Je n'ai même pas réussi à le toucher ! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, jamais ! Je dois le faire… Pour toi, Kuina… Que tu sois fière de moi, là-haut, aussi loin puisses-tu être.*

Une voix vint interrompre ses pensées :

- Alors, Roronoa… Tu ne peux plus te relever ?

- Bien sûr que si, grogna l'intéressé en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Parfait, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie maintenant.

- Hein ? Non, ce ne sont que des égratignures.

- Si tu le dis, sourit Mihawk. Viens t'entraîner alors.


	4. Chapter 4

Le mercredi vint assez rapidement. Tous étaient impatients de rencontrer leur professeur spécialisé, excepté Zoro qui avait déjà eu le bonheur de faire sa connaissance.

Kaya et Vivi pénètrent dans la salle de Gym. A leur grand étonnement, les élèves étaient bien moins nombreux qu'elles le craignaient. Le prof était en train de s'acharner sur deux jeunes filles de leur classe, Kalifa et Hancock, vêtues de jupes et de débardeurs. Il poussait des hurlements effrayants en les montrant du doigt :

- Non mais vous avez vu comment vous êtes habillées ? Changez-vous tout de suite ! On n'est pas chez les prostituées ici ! C'est un lycée, d'accord ? Vous vous êtes crues où, hein ? C'est inadmissible, c'est vulgaire, c'est grossier…

- Mais monsieur, ce sont juste des jupes. C'est pour le caractère esthétique ! En plus, on a rien d'autre à se mettre, protestèrent-elles.

- Et bien vous êtes virées alors… Je vais leur en donner moi de l'esthétique.

Les filles quittèrent la salle, outrées. Le prof se retourna vers les élèves restants. Il leur demanda de l'appeler Paulie et de toujours venir avec une tenue décente ET correcte. Ceci étant dit, il leur expliqua qu'il avait séparé le groupe de Gym en 2 pour avoir plus de place aux agrès et les envoya travailler. Vivi partit sur son trapèze tandis que Kaya essayait différents agrès avant de finir aux barres asymétriques.

De son côté, Nami fit fureur auprès de la gente masculine. A peine fut-elle sortie des vestiaires que des sifflements retentirent. Les plus braves vinrent lui conter fleurette mais tous furent recalés, parfois même à renfort de coups de poings, même le prof y passa, un dénommé Absalom qui ne cessait de la reluquer. Il était pourtant franchement repoussant et la rousse se demanda comment il pourrait leur enseigner quelque chose.

Cependant, il se révéla être plutôt bon enseignant, leur faisant prendre des poses plaisantes, mais souvent osées. Il finit d'ailleurs par être évacué à l'infirmerie victime de pertes de sang nasales trop importantes.

Robin, elle, fit la connaissance de Lola, leur prof de danse assez « enrobée », et de Nojiko, son assistante et apparemment l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Les élèves, cruels, ne cessèrent de se moquer de Lola qui répliquait par des hurlements stridents. Peu l'appréciaient et pourtant Robin sentait que la prof était touchée par ce que disaient les élèves et contenait une réelle envie de bien faire. Nojiko finit par installer le calme avec des arguments, disons « frappants » qui rappelaient Nami.

Quant à Zoro, il retrouva évidemment Mihawk. Les rumeurs disaient que le vert passa son temps à voltiger autour de la salle. Peut-être s'improvisait-il danseur. Les élèves, qui étaient une petite dizaine au départ, finirent moitié moins nombreux à la fin du cours.

Sanji se rendit au taekwondo. A son grand désespoir, il n'y avait aucune fille dans son groupe, et le prof, un certain Bon Clay, était l'image même du travesti, vêtu d'un tutu et une veste rose ornée d'un cygne. Il ne cessait de les appeler chéri et de leur vanter les bienfaits éternels de l'amitié… Le comble fut l'humiliante défaite qu'il infligea au cuisinier, en lui expliquant qu'il ne laissait pas assez ressortir la grâce féminine cachée en lui.

Usopp se rendit à son cours, qui n'était tenu par nul autre que son propre père : Yassop. Il fit un tabac là-bas en réussissant plus de la moitié de ses tirs. Il lui fut donc réservé des épreuves légèrement plus compliquées qui lui firent ravaler les vantardises dont il s'abreuvait.

De son côté, Chopper éprouva des difficultés à débuter et finit sur le banc des remplacements pour les matchs. Le prof, de son nom Kaku, ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Mais l'équipe se prit d'amitié pour ce jeune garçon aux stratégies intéressantes.

Quant à Ace et Luffy, ils étonnèrent tout le monde : Ace pour sa vitesse contrastant avec son habitude de s'endormir partout. Il récolta d'ailleurs de nombreux numéros de téléphones de filles charmées par sa ténacité mais surtout par sa beauté. Il avait enfin de quoi renouveler son carnet d'adresse.

Luffy, lui se découvrit un véritable don pour le saut en hauteur. Il semblait être si léger et si flexible qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait de caoutchouc. De nombreuses filles vinrent également lui proposer leur numéros mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

**xXx**

Les élèves se rejoignirent à la sortie pour aller manger dehors, dans un fast-food, au grand dam de Sanji. Ils s'étaient changés et leurs beautés cumulées attiraient le regard de nombreux passants.

- C'était génial ! s'exclama Vivi. Sauf que notre prof est un peu bizarre mais sinon ça va, il est sympa. Et pour vous, ça s'est passé comment ?

- C'était pas mal non plus, mais mon prof est un gros pervers, soupira Nami.

- Il n'y avait pas de filles, c'était horrible, vous m'avez manqué mes déesses, pleurnicha Sanji.

- C'était fun, dit Luffy.

Tous les autres se contentèrent d'un « ça pouvait aller » que démentait le sourire d'Ace.

- Hamburgers! hurla Luffy.

- Ah non, se récria le cuisinier.

Mais personne ne l'écouta et tous suivirent Luffy. Zoro se retourna vers lui avant de passer la porte et lança :

- C'est douloureux d'être ignoré blondinet ?

* Aaaah, je vais le tuer *

Sans laisser transparaître ses pensées (ou juste un peu), Sanji fonça s'enfermer dans les toilettes mais en ressortit vite en apercevant la crasse ambiante. Il rejoignit les autres à la caisse où Ace, le devançant, en proposant de payer les consommations de ces dames. Celles-ci acceptèrent et l'exaspération du blond n'en fit que croître.

De même, Ace tira les chaises des jeunes filles pour leur permettre de s'asseoir, remontant nettement dans l'estime de Vivi. Ils débutèrent une conversation enjouée. Ils étaient bien dans ce fast-food mais ils comprirent qu'il était temps de partir lorsque Luffy tenta de voler les repas de parfaits inconnus. Ace leur proposa donc de venir chez eux, leur tuteur étant en voyage, et ajouta :

- Mais je vous prévient, c'est pas très reluisant.

Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre mais avant, d'aller chercher des boissons et de l'alcool, si Ace y parvenait. Les garçons se rendirent donc dans un supermarché, excepté Luffy qui accompagna les filles chez lui.

**xXx**

Robin et Vivi s'amusaient avec Luffy et son insouciance, tandis que Nami s'apprêtait à interroger Kaya, pensant que sa situation avec Usopp n'avait que trop duré :

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le draguer ?

-Qui ça ? rougit-Kaya.

- Ben Usopp tiens… Fais attention, Vivi pourrait te le piquer, déclara Nami pour la faire réagir.

- Quoi ? Mais non, Vivi est intéressée par Ace.

- Tiens ? Tu t'y connais plus que je le pensais. Mais il ne va pas t'attendre 20 ans, il va falloir que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure si tu veux l'avoir.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. Et je peux t'aider. Samedi, on se fait un shopping entre filles d'accord ? Faut que je renouvelle ma garde-robe aussi.

- Pour le CPE ?

- Evidemment. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès l'autre jour…. Il faut que je change de style.

- Il t'a repoussé, et tu continues ?

- Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas… Je persiste et je signe.

- J'aimerais avoir autant de courage que toi.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, j'imagine. Tu sais c'est tellement bien d'être en couple, tellement dur de voir la personne que tu aimes en aimer une autre, qu'une fois que tu as ressenti tout cela, tu ne peux plus laisser filer la chance quand elle passe.

- Mais je me sens déjà heureuse quand je suis avec Usopp.

- Peut-être, mais s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, la jalousie te tuera.

- Oui, peut-être.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te donner un aperçu de ce que c'est d'être en couple, tout à l'heure.

- Comment ?

- Tu verras bien.

Et avec un sourire énigmatique, Nami rejoignit les autres pour s'amuser de Luffy.

xXx

Ce plan n'avait encore jamais marché, mais on ne sait jamais quand la chance peut tourner. Ace se trouvait devant la caisse, Usopp et Chopper derrière lui. Ils avaient pris deux packs de bières et plusieurs Soda pour le cacher. Le tireur avait fourni à Ace des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau noir, pour faire « star incognito » qu'il disait. Le leurre ne fonctionna étrangement pas et la caissière lui demanda :

- Votre carte d'identité s'il vous plait.

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Pour l'alcool.

- Oh, des bières ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? Ah mais elles ne sont pas à nous. Quelqu'un a dû les déposer là maladroitement. (Mais oui c'est cela)

La caissière soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Ils réglèrent leur consommation et sortirent.

- Ça a pas marché, se désola Ace

- Ça t'étonne ? demanda Chopper.

- Non pas vraiment… Bon ils sont où les deux autres idiots ?

* Mais qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con, pensait Sanji. Mais pourquoi Ace nous-a-t-il choisi nous pour s'occuper de la « nourriture », enfin de ces gâteaux apéros bourrés de calories et d'autres choses tout aussi indigestes ? *

- C'est par ici ! hurla-t-il au bretteur qui s'égarait encore.

- Pff, je le savais, je regardais juste un truc. Douterais-tu de mes talents d'orientation ?

- Absolument pas, soupira le cuisinier.

- Parfait, petit pervers.

- Je ne suis pas petit… Et je ne suis pas pervers NON PLUS !

- Ça j'en doute. Ah et tu es faible aussi.

- Je ne suis pas faible connard ! (Sanji venait d'exploser) J'en ai marre ! Tu me soules ! Je vais te buter !

Zoro regardait avec amusement le blond perdre tous ses moyens, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de sécurité apparaisse et les jette à la porte. Usopp leur demanda :

- Et la nourriture ?

- C'est pas de la nourriture ! Aaaaah !

- Euh ?

- Il a choppé la rage et un vigile nous a mis dehors.

-AAAH !

- Il me fatigue, dit Ace en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'assomma et l'entraîna vers chez lui.

**xXx**

Les garçons rejoignirent donc les demoiselles, sans alcool, sans nourriture :

- Et bien, vous n'avez pas été très convaincants.

- Ouais, on sait, grogna Ace.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, posant une couverture sur le sol couvert de poussière. Les garçons ne semblaient guère adepte du ménage ici. Luffy parvint à récolter quelques gâteaux dont il mangea la moitié en chemin. Nami récupéra une bouteille vide trainant dans un coin et déclara :

- Je propose, enfin, non… J'ordonne qu'on joue au jeu de la bouteille.

- Euh, d'accord, acquiescèrent-ils, craignant la colère de la rousse.

- Je vais faire tourner la bouteille, dit Ace.

- Pas question, c'est moi !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais… et elle murmura à Kaya, assise près d'elle, d'abord je fais désigner Usopp, pour éviter que tu tombes sur quelqu'un d'autre, puis je la fais tourner sur toi.

Devenant soudainement rouge, la jeune femme tenta de l'empêcher d'exécuter son plan, mais trop tard… Comme l'avait dit Nami, la bouteille les réuni, ce qui déclencha les applaudissements et remarques du public, facilement imaginables.

Quant aux deux choisis par le « hasard », ils baissaient les yeux, embarrassés, n'osant pas faire le premier pas. La scène traînant en longueur, Luffy se chargea de l'écourter en rapprochant brusquement les deux visages. Surpris, les deux amoureux ne réagirent pas et se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Retrouvant leur esprit, le baiser devint soudain endiablé et enflammé, encouragé par les sifflements du groupe.

Trouvant que la situation devenait légèrement gênante, Nami se chargea de les séparer, en assommant Usopp et en leur conseillant :

- Allez faire ça en privée, dans une chambre de préférence.

Kaya rougit (encore) et reprit sa place. Le corps d'Usopp, toujours dans les vapes, fut mis de côté.

- A ton tour maintenant Vivi, lui chuchota la rousse.

De même, cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de protester que la bouteille désignait déjà Ace, qui offrit son plus beau sourire à Nami. Seulement, au deuxième tour, la bouteille dépassa légèrement Vivi et pointa Zoro, qui était assis à côté d'elle. Le sourire d'Ace s'éteignit immédiatement, le bretteur fronça les sourcils et les autres se mirent à pouffer discrètement.

- Oups… C'est la marge d'erreur, souffla Nami.

Ace la fusilla du regard, marmonna un « autant faire ça vite », déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de Zoro et essuya ensuite rageusement les siennes. Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter son grain de sel :

- Oh c'est trop mignon. Moi aussi je peux t'embrasser Zoro ?

- Quoi ? Non !

Mais le jeune garçon s'élançait déjà vers son ami et maladroitement, lui renversa une bouteille dessus, qui n'atteignit QUE (désolée) son T-shirt. Le bretteur repoussa Luffy et contempla la tâche, qui était assez conséquente.

- Ah, retire ton T-shirt Zoro, faut qu'on te le lave vite, dit Vivi.

- Euh, mais non c'est pas grave, refusa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais si, allez !

- Retire le ou je quintuple ta dette, le menaça Nami.

- Sorcière, répondit le vert avant de retirer son haut.

Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes et d'ecchymoses, dues à ses entraînements avec Mihawk. Il avait apparemment réellement passé son temps à voler au-dessus de la pièce. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Woah, enfin je veux dire, se reprit Ace, tu peux prendre un T-shirt dans ma chambre. Tu peux même les prendre tous si tu veux, je m'en fiche, je les aime pas.

**xXx**

Zoro quitta la pièce tandis que Vivi lavait le vêtement. Les langues se délièrent :

- A ce stade-là, c'est de l'acharnement, remarqua Robin.

- Ouais, c'est plutôt inquiétant, frémit Chopper.

- C'est vraiment un prof ce Mihawk ? demanda Usopp.

- J'ai jamais vu un prof traiter un élève comme ça, marmonna Vivi.

- C'est parce qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, expliqua Nami.

- Ou alors parce qu'il l'a cherché… ça ne m'étonnerait pas moi, dit Sanji.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! rétorqua Kaya.

- Mais vous inquiétez pas, Zoro est fort ! leur assura Luffy

- C'est sûr que c'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que ça lui arrivera, renchérit Ace. D'ailleurs Nami, t'aurais pu faire attention avec ta bouteille là. Maintenant, il va s'imaginer des trucs !

- Ne t'affole pas, tu ne l'intéresses pas, ricana Nami.

- Euh, si je comprends bien, Zoro est gay ? remarqua Usopp.

- Ben oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, soit Kaya, Chopper et Sanji (Robin s'en doutait).

- Un problème ? demanda Zoro qui passait la porte.

- Aucun, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le jeu reprit. Mesquine et rancunière, Nami n'accorda pas le baiser de Vivi à Ace mais lui offrit celui de Luffy et Usopp. Pour le reste, elle s'amusa comme elle le pouvait, épargnant un peu Chopper pour sa jeunesse, elle lui donna même un de ses bisous à elle.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se quitter. Ils avaient un devoir à rendre à Smoker et peu l'avait commencé. Tous s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant Usopp raccompagner Kaya qui devait attendre son bus.

**xXx**

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux amis d'enfance. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'abri de bus, sans se regarder, sans se toucher. Kaya se mettait même à maudire Nami, qui au lieu de lui faire connaître le bonheur, venait de briser le lien qui l'unissait avec Usopp. Non mais vraiment, quelle idée de génie.

Usopp se sentait mal. Il avait peur que Kaya n'ait pas apprécié qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Tout ça c'était la faute de Nami, quelle sale manipulatrice. Il aurait dû faire attention aux remarques de Zoro. Elles étaient peut-être véridiques après tout.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'abri de bus. Il n'y avait personne. Ils s'assirent sur le banc. Usopp regarda sa montre, ils venaient de manquer le précédent bus. Kaya s'en aperçut et dit :

- Euh, tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre tu sais.

Usopp y vit une marque de colère, un rejet. Il l'a regarda avec tristesse alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- Je suis désolée de te faire attendre, alors qu'il ne fait pas beau, que tu as un devoir à faire…

Hein ? Mais ce n'était pas de la fureur, ça. Se serait-il mépris sur ses émotions ?

- Tu n'es pas fâchée alors ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi serais-je fâchée ?

- Ben tu ne me parlais pas.

- Toi non plus.

- Je croyais que tu étais en colère, à cause…du baiser, expliqua-t-il

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais du genre colérique. Moi je pensais que tu n'avais pas aimé.

- Mais non, tu es même très calme. Et si, j'ai aimé, j'ai adoré même.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh… enfin, je veux dire. Tu es très belle. Tu me plais

- C'est tout ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Ben, je t'aime bien.

- Alors ça me suffit, pour le moment.

Sur ce, le bus arrive. Kaya se leva, se retourna vers Usopp et en se penchant vers lui, l'embrassa délicatement, une main sur sa joue. Puis elle fila se cacher dans le bus. Le jeune homme, lui, restait médusé, le sourire aux lèvres, et regardait le bus partir. Nami était peut-être une manipulatrice, mais une manipulatrice douée.

* * *

><p>Une gentille review pour une auteur peu expérimentée et sa première fiction à chapitres ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord, un énorme remerciement pour vos reviews, qui me touchent beaucoup.

* * *

><p>La fin de semaine se déroula de façon à peu près similaire. Certains furent exclus, d'autres devinrent fous. Ace parvint à inviter Vivi pour le samedi suivant. Tous s'amusèrent à taquiner Usopp et Kaya. Smoker était toujours aussi irrité, Mihawk toujours aussi brutal, Kureha toujours aussi saoul. Nami ne parvint pas à attirer l'attention de Shanks, du moins le croyait-elle. Quant à Luffy et Chopper, ils furent poursuivis respectivement par Hancock et Porche, une fille de l'athlétisme.<p>

**xXx**

Robin, Nami et Kaya erraient dans la galerie d'un centre commerciale. Nami questionnait ses amies :

- Comment pourrais-je attirer son regard ? A mon avis, il n'aimera pas le style gothique.

- Sûrement. Je pense que tu devrais tenter un truc original, qui te démarque vraiment. Avec son physique, il doit être dragué par des dizaines de femmes, parfois même des lycéennes comme toi.

- Essaie des couleurs, des petits tops dénudés sur les épaules, conseilla Robin.

- Hé, c'est pas mal ! Tu t'y connais, remarqua Nami.

- J'aime bien observer les gens. Et toi Kaya, tu devrais montrer un peu plus tes formes, porter des vêtements moulants, pas forcément décolletés. Et peut-être te maquiller davantage, pour te donner des couleurs.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, allons-y, s'écria Nami.

Elles firent la tournée des magasins, faisant des bonnes affaires grâce aux talents de persuasion de la rousse. Elles durent néanmoins s'arrêter lorsque le nombre de sac devint trop important. Elles retournèrent donc chez Nami où elles déposèrent les sacs et entreprirent de maquiller Kaya, de lui vernir les ongles et de lui apprendre à marcher avec des talons.

**xXx**

Ace et Vivi se rendirent dans un parc d'attraction. Ils firent des manèges à sensations, où certains colosses n'osaient même pas monter. Cependant, au désespoir du brun, la jeune femme n'eut guère peur. Après avoir fait le tour de tous les trains, tours et autres attractions éprouvantes, il commençait à se résigner lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une maison hanté. Il pensait évidemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun effet sur la trapéziste mais voulut quand même tenter sa dernière chance :

- On y va ?

Ace vit alors avec étonnement l'expression de Vivi changer du tout au tout. Elle se figea et son sourire disparut.

- Non c'est nul, marmonna-t-elle. Viens, on s'en va, ajouta-t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

- Mais non, c'est marrant ! Allez, on entre, insista-t-il.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie.

- Et bien moi j'y vais!

La jeune fille lâcha son bras, le regarda avec mécontentement mais finit par le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule dehors, alors que certains hommes lui jetaient des regards assez inquiétants. Ils pénètrent donc dans la pénombre.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Vivi se rapprochait doucement d'Ace. Ce dernier le remarquait avec amusement. Soudain, une tête décapitée surgit devant eux.

- Kyaah !

La jeune femme venait de pousser un hurlement strident. Son ami ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle se retourna, renfrognée :

- Puisque ça t'amuse, je pars devant. Salut !

- Hey Vivi, attend ! Mais reviens euh !

Cette dernière obéit très rapidement lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une pièce ronde, entourée de squelettes qui tendaient lentement le bras vers elle. Avec un nouvel hurlement, elle s'accrocha aux bras d'Ace en baissant la tête. Celui-ci étouffa son rire et l'attrapa par la taille. Trop effrayée, Vivi ne protesta même pas.

Ils traversèrent la maison ainsi, la jeune femme hurlant et poussant parfois son compagnon devant elle comme bouclier. Lui se laissait faire, trop heureux d'avoir pu briser ses défenses pour protester.

Vivi se précipita vers la lumière quand, enfin, elle l'aperçut. Puis elle attendit Ace et le menaça :

- Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je fais de ta vie un enfer.

- Compris, sourit le jeune homme. Viens on va voir les photos.

- Quoi, ils ont pris des photos ? Quand ça ?

La jeune femme se précipita vers le stand. Sur toutes les photos, elle s'accrochait désespérément à son ami et était quasiment sur le point de pleurer. Ace, lui, souriait à pleine dents. Ce dernier demanda :

- On en achète une ?

- Crève.

Et elle s'éclipsa. Le brun dut la suivre, laissant à contrecœur le stand derrière lui. Il la rattrapa rapidement et ils continuèrent leur visite. Le jeune homme leur acheta des pommes d'amour et lui gagna une peluche d'éléphant rose.

Soudain, ils s'aperçurent que le temps était passé à toute vitesse et qu'il leur restait 10 min pour prendre le bus. Ace s'agenouilla et lui ordonna :

- Monte !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Monte, je te dis.

Elle grimpa sur son dos et ils parcoururent tout le parc en courant. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le bus, dans lequel, le jeune homme, essoufflé, s'assoupit. Vivi le regarda dormir comme un enfant. Il était tellement mignon quand il se laissait aller. Elle remarqua enfin que ses sentiments avaient évolué envers le brun depuis le temps qu'il se connaissait. Sa compagnie, d'appréciable, lui était devenue presque nécessaire. Elle ne ressentait pas ça pour Zoro et Luffy, encore moins pour Nami.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur ville. Vivi secoua délicatement Ace, mais il en fallait plus pour le réveiller. Elle se résigna à lui tirer les oreilles. Le jeune homme se réveilla avec un cri de douleur :

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- On est arrivé.

- Ah…

Ils descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de la trapéziste. Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme tenta de l'embrasser mais Vivi se dégagea doucement :

- Je ne veux pas être encore une de tes conquêtes pour laquelle tu n'éprouveras que du simple désir… Je veux plus et en même temps, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois travailler.

- Mais je t'aime vraiment. Et je te connais depuis longtemps. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours mon amie. Tu n'es pas une fille de plus, tu es unique. En plus, tout le monde m'en voudra si je te blesse. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas trop collant.

- Tu me jures de faire attention à moi ? A mes sentiments ?

- C'est promis.

Ace la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser, tendre et langoureux. Vivi s'accrochait désespérément à son cou, comme une naufragée à une planche de bois.

**xXx**

Les autres garçons se rejoignirent chez Chopper. Seulement, une fois arrivé à là-bas, ils ne surent pas quoi faire. Luffy résolut rapidement le problème en se mettant à danser, des pailles dans le nez. Usopp et Chopper se mirent à faire de même avec entrain.

Blasé, Zoro les observait, un soda à la main. S'ennuyant rapidement, il chercha une occupation. Il finit par se résigner à demander un bouquin à Chopper. Tous furent étonnés, ainsi il savait lire ?

- Euh, y'en a dans ma chambre, c'est la première pièce à droite à l'étage… Hé attend, elle est fermée à clé.

- Te fatigue pas, il est déjà parti. Je vais lui amener, proposa Sanji.

Celui-ci voyait là une occasion de se venger. Il monta, la clé dans la main et aperçut Zoro devant la porte, qui s'acharnait sur la poignée. Miracle, le bretteur avait réussi à trouver son chemin. Le cuisiner soupira devant l'énervement visible de son « ami ». Il s'approcha et déverrouilla la porte.

- Merci, dit Zoro, t'es un bon toutou en fait.

Sanji ne répliqua pas et s'écarta pour laisser le vert entrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans se méfier. Le blond claqua ensuite la porte et la verrouilla à double tours.

- Ouvre cette porte, blondinet !

- Avec plaisir, marimo. Il te suffit pour cela de me supplier gentiment.

- C'est cela, bien sur. Dis-moi, tu crois encore au père Noël ? Pendant que tu réfléchis à cette question, moi je vais faire un petit somme hein.

Des ronflements caractéristiques d'un sommeil profond se firent bientôt entendre. Stupéfait, Sanji douta:

* Il s'est quand même pas déjà endormi *

Doucement, il tourna la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds. Zoro était allongé sur le lit, sans défense. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait dormir comme un bienheureux. Le cuisinier se pencha au-dessus du corps et observa son compagnon.

* Il est vachement beau, n'empêche, se surprit à penser Sanji. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? C'est un homme ! Non, c'est le marimo, même ! La beauté est féminine. La beauté, c'est les formes, les rondeurs… *

Soudain, un bras vint l'agripper et le renverser sur le lit. Le cuisinier ferma les yeux un bref instant durant lequel il tenta de pousser un cri de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres de Zoro, qui se retrouvait, Sanji ne savait comment, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. La langue du bretteur profita de la stupéfaction du blond pour se glisser dans sa bouche. Ce dernier n'en revenait toujours pas et parvenait difficilement à faire le lien entre les événements.

* Nami avait dit un truc…un truc important… C'était quoi déjà ? Ah, oui ! Zoro est gay ! Hé, mais il est en train de m'embrasser ! C'est plutôt agréable d'ailleurs ! Quoi ? Mais ça ne devrait pas, ça devrait être horrible, dégoutant… Et pourtant ça ne l'est pas. C'est bizarre, hein ? Bon je fais quoi ? Je devrais me dégager, non ? Mais je suis bien là, moi… *

Inconsciemment, Sanji répondait au baiser, tendrement. Il repoussa cependant, délicatement mais fermement, les mains du vert qui tentaient de s'introduire sous son T-shirt. Celui-ci n'insista pas, ne voulant pas brusquer sa proie. Il ramena ses mains sur le visage du cuisinier et approfondit le baiser, de manière plus sauvage. Le blond y répliqua avec la même obéissance. Il semblait ne toujours pas avoir repris ses esprits.

Cependant un cri de Luffy, qui venait d'enclencher la musique, se chargea de le faire :

- Zoro, Sanji ! Venez chanter avec nous !

Le bretteur grogna, mais son compagnon, prenant enfin conscience de la situation, se dégagea et lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Zoro s'écroula par terre sous la douleur, et sans un regard, le cuisinier quitta la pièce, lançant au passage :

- J'espère que ça t'apprendra à essayer d'abuser de moi.

**xXx**

Furieux contre le marimo mais surtout contre lui-même, Sanji déboula dans le salon.

- Ben, Zoro n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Chopper

- Non, il a dû encore se perdre cet idiot, tiens voilà ta clé. Je pars.

- Oh, non, allez, viens jouer avec nous ! s'excita Luffy.

- Je pars, j'ai dit.

Et il quitta la pièce à grands pas.

- Pff il est pas drôle Sanji, soupira Usopp

- Venez, on va chercher Zoro ! proposa Luffy.

- D'accord.

Les 3 jeunes hommes commencèrent à recherchèrent leur amis, criant son nom dans tous les coins de la maison. Dans la chambre, à l'étage, l'intéressé grognait :

* C'est qu'il a de la force, ce p'tit con *

Il se releva lentement, s'assit, repéra un livre qui pourrait lui plaire au cas où on le questionnerait puis hurla :

- Ouais, j'suis là ! Arrêtez de gueulez maintenant !

- Tu t'étais pas perdu ? demanda Chopper qui était le plus proche.

- Ben, non… Je ne me perds jamais !

- Mais bien sûr, marmonnèrent-ils tous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

- Hein ? Rien !

- Viens chantez ! exigea Luffy.

- Jamais, je rentre.

- Que des rabats-joie, se plaignit Usopp, ils sont pas sympas.

- T'as raison, répondirent les deux autres.

Ce qui n'empêcha évidemment pas Zoro de quitter la maison.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Chopper.

- Ils ont coupé ma joie. J'ai faim maintenant.

- OK…. Il est temps de partir, déclara le jeune médecin qui craignait pour son frigo.

Et il les poussa sans ménagement dehors.

**xXx**

Ce soir-là, à l'heure du repas, Luffy remarqua l'expression enjouée d'Ace et demanda :

- Pourquoi t'es content comme ça ?

- Parce que je sors avec Vivi maintenant.

- Ah…

- Ben tu ne dis rien ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Vivi c'est notre amie, hein Ace. Tu ne vas pas la tromper comme les autres filles j'espère…

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour un dragueur qui ne sait pas se contrôler.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas tort…

A sa fenêtre, Sanji observait les étoiles et repensait aux événements de la journée :

* Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Comment ai-je pu oublier mon amour des femmes ? Les lèvres de ce marimo sur les miennes… Beurk, inimaginable ! Je ne devais pas être bien, oui c'est ça, je suis malade. A cause du fast-food, mercredi, évidemment. Comment ont-ils pu me faire manger des horreurs pareilles ? Y'a pas à chercher plus loin, c'est la cause de tout ce qui m'arrive. *

Le cuisinier repensa au baiser et fut pris de frissons de dégoût. Il s'était lavés les dents un millions de fois mais il avait encore l'impression de sentir le goût de la langue du vert dans sa bouche.

* A trop vouloir chercher la vengeance, voilà ce que j'ai obtenu. A partir de maintenant, je dois l'oublier. Il n'existe plus. Je ne lui parle plus, je ne le touche plus, je ne le regarde plus ! *

Sanji prit sa tête dans ses mains en imaginant les jours à venir….

Zoro était installé sur son canapé, devant la télé. Il repensait à son blondinet :

* Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je voulais juste lui faire peur au début. Mais c'était agréable finalement. Il me plaît bien, le cuistot… Il a du mordant. En plus, il doit être gay. Son corps a réagit immédiatement à mes avances, alors que son esprit n'avait même pas encore compris que je ne dormais pas *

Il se remémora le magistral coup de pied de Sanji et grimaça.

* Satané Luffy… Qui sait jusqu'où on serait allé sans lui ? En tout cas, maintenant, il doit me détester encore plus. Amusant. Seulement, il va m'ignorer encore plus férocement que la dernière fois. Comment je vais briser ses défenses cette fois ? Ah, je verrais demain… *

De leurs côtés, Vivi était au téléphone avec Nami pour lui raconter sa journée et Kaya, devant son ordinateur, demandait à Robin comment elle devrait s'habiller le lendemain. Usopp pensait à sa belle et Chopper, hé bien il dormait déjà, sa journée mouvementée avec Luffy l'avait énormément fatigué.

* * *

><p>C'est un petit peu plus court, mais l'action avance plus, non ?<p>

Une petite review ? Même une menace de mort, si vous voulez, oui.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lundi matin, notre petit groupe se rejoignit comme à son habitude. Ils discutaient avec entrain lorsque Zoro arriva et lança :

- Salut tout le monde

- Salut, répondirent-ils tous, excepté un blond mécheux aux sourcils enroulés.

- Salut Sanji, insista le bretteur.

- Va te faire foutre, répliqua-t-il.

Le vert soupira. Son cuisinier s'était conduit ainsi toute la veille. Il ne lui laissait aucune chance, ne restait jamais seul avec lui et évitait tout contact. Alors qu'il pensait à Kaya et Usopp, Ace et Vivi, Zoro se demanda pourquoi c'était toujours plus compliqué chez les gays. Non pas qu'il veuille ressembler à tout ces couples niais qui se tiennent par la main et se fixent dans les yeux des heures durant, mais il voudrait que les autres hommes acceptent plus facilement leur homosexualité. Autant essayer d'empêcher Luffy de manger devant un buffet...

Les autres s'étaient bien rendu compte que leur deux amis ne s'entendaient plus, ou du moins encore moins que d'habitude, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi. A vrai dire, leurs bagarres incessantes leur manquaient un peu.

- Ace et Luffy ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda Robin pour combler le silence.

- Apparemment non, informa Nami, je crois que nous devons nous résigner à les voir arriver en retard toute l'année.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, ils étaient à l'heure. Seulement, Luffy avait couru se cacher dans les toilettes pour fuir Hancock, tandis que Porche accostait Ace :

- Je me demandais... si ça t'intéresserait de sortir avec moi après les cours.

- Ah... Je suis désolé, je suis en couple maintenant.

- Et alors ? Ça ne me gênes pas tu sais, déclara-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- Mais elle, ça la gêne.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas devenir un gentil petit chiot fidèle et dévoué maintenant ? Ça serait trop dommage. Viens juste t'éclater un bon coup avec moi. Je ne dirais rien. Tu es libre, non ?

- Bien sûr que je suis libre. Mais je ne suis pas intéressé. On peut-être amis, si tu veux, mais c'est tout.

- D'accord, je vais prendre ce que je peux.

- Bien, maintenant, excusez moi mais je dois aller chercher mon frère.

Porche le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, en matant son derrière.

* Pour l'instant, je te laisse partir Ace. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas... Sois-en certain, un jour tu seras mien *

**xXx**

- Vous en avez mis du temps, les sermonna Vivi

- C'est à cause d'Hancock, elle me suit partout. Elle est effrayante, se justifia Luffy.

- Elle commence à me saouler cette fille, grogna Nami, et ses amies-là, Kalifa et l'autre, qu'est pas dans notre classe, avec un nom de voiture : Mégane, ou Porsche. Porche, c'est ça ! Vous la connaissez ?

- Pas très bien, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mentit Ace, mais elle est en athlétisme avec nous.

- En tout cas, j'aime pas comment elles nous regardent. Je vais leur dire ce que je pense moi si elles continuent.

- Entrez, intima la douce voix de Smoker.

Sanji prit une grande bouffée d'air et rentra dans la classe. Le cours qu'il redoutait le plus. Comment allait-il pouvoir se contenir avec l'autre marimo juste à côté de lui ? Son agaçante respiration régulière dans ses oreilles, son horrible bras musclé près du sien, ses paresseux regards perçants. Il voulait juste lui péter la gueule mais ce n'était pas possible, ça allait encore se retourner contre lui.

Bref, il s'assit, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son voisin, ou plutôt l'épaule. Zoro ne chercha pas à le dérider, sachant que de toute façon, ça ne pourrait que mal tourner dans cette situation.

Sur la table à côté d'eux, l'attention de Nami fut attirée par Hancock. Elle était en train de se trémousser en ricanant avec sa voisine. Puis elle se retourna, la regarda , lui fit un clin d'œil et fit voler sa longue chevelure brune. La rousse avait l'intime conviction que les deux jeunes filles se moquaient d'elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. La brune répéta son petit manège plusieurs fois. N'en pouvant plus, Nami céda à l'irritation et lui cria :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hancock ? Tu veux ma photo ? Je sais qu'on est sublimes Robin et moi et que tu nous admire mais tu pourrais suivre le cours, pour une fois.

- Vous, sublimes ? répliqua l'intéressé en se relevant. Tu plaisantes j'espère. A côté de moi, vous n'êtes que des bossues.

- Tu ne connais donc pas le sens de ce mot... Ce n'est pas en faisant sa salope, en se maquillant comme une pute et en trémoussant son cul et ses seins partout qu'on devient belle.

Les élèves commencèrent à huer et ricaner

Smoker, qu'on n'avait étonnamment pas encore entendu, intervint :

- Je ne vous gêne pas j'espère ? J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que cette petite discussion est terminée, ou du moins écourtée. Vous allez pouvoir la poursuivre chez le CPE, bien entendu.

Les jeunes filles le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il reprit, en hurlant cette fois ci :

- Ça veut dire DEHORS !

- Ah, d'accord.

Elles quittèrent la pièce en se toisant mutuellement.

**xXx**

**-** A coup sûr, il est encore entrain de dormir, critiqua Hancock en toquant, ce CPE ne sert à rien. Il devrait être viré.

- Je ne te permets pas, protesta Nami

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ?

Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Shanks ouvrit la porte et soupira en les apercevant :

- Ce n'est plus possible, là... Votre classe va battre tous les records d'exclusions... Insolence envers le professeur je présume.

- Non envers la pouffiasse à ma droite, répondit Hancock.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva Nami.

- Oh elle est toute polie d'un coup, ça change de tout-à-l'heure. Tu ne faisais pas autant de manières devant Smoker !

- Ok, on se calme les filles. Et c'est Monsieur Smoker, d'accord ? Enfin bref, maintenant vous allez en permanence et vous vous tenez tranquilles, sinon je vous colle un rapport. Et vous aurez évidemment des heures de retenue.

- Bien, accepta Nami.

A peine eurent-elles quitté la pièce que Hancock se retourna :

- Il te branche le CPE, hein ! Avoue ! C'est toi la pute en fait, tu dragues un vieux !

- Mais tu vas la fermer ? Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, ça va mal finir. Tu te crois tout permis, c'est invivable !

- Et bien oui, car on me pardonne tout. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis belle. Pas comme toi, quoi.

- Oh, c'est bon je suis à bout, cria Nami avant de se jeter sur la brune.

S'ensuivit une bagarre féroce, ou autrement appelée : un ridicule crêpage de chignon, rapidement interrompue par le CPE qui vint saisir les deux jeunes filles d'une poigne de fer. Il les fit rentrer dans son bureau et les sermonna, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, contrastant avec son ton coulant habituel :

- Ce comportement est intolérable ! Où vous croyez-vous ? Je ne pensais pas que vous abaisseriez ainsi, surtout toi Nami. Je suis déçu ! Vous aurez votre rapport, vous serez collées et maintenant je vais demandez à Tashigi de vous accompagnez. Et je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Vous avez intérêt à ce que je ne vous revoie plus dans ce bureau, compris ?

Elles hochèrent la tête en silence.

**xXx**

En fin de journée, ils avaient cours avec Paulie. Dans le vestiaire, Vivi se retourna brusquement vers ses amies :

- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir ! Ce prof n'accepte que les joggings comme tenue de sport. Si vous n'en avez pas, il vous vire.

Pour Robin, il n'y avait aucun problème. Seulement, Nami, elle, n'avait qu'un simple short très court. Kaya farfouilla dans son sac et déclara :

- Oui, j'avais oublié aussi. Mais j'y ai pensé ce matin. Alors j'ai pris deux autres joggings, c'était lourd mais bon. Tiens, Nami.

- Pff, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. C'est écrit nulle part dans le règlement intérieur qu'on a pas le droit au short, du moins je crois, je ne l'ai pas lu... Enfin bon, il va falloir qu'il m'accepte comme ça.

- Mais prend le Nami ! lui conseilla Vivi. Il a vraiment un problème avec les filles, je sais pas comment dire, il est...bizarre.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir, affirma la rousse avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Aussitôt fait, deux blonds lui fondirent dessus :

- Oh, Nami, tu es rayonnante, magnifique... commença Sanji avant que sa voix ait été couverte par un hurlement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ! criait le prof. Allez vous habillez tout de suite ! On voit vos jambes, c'est incorrect ! Etes-vous cinglée ? Vous voulez vous faire violer c'est ça ? On a pas idée de se promener ainsi !

- Ah ouais, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Parlez plus fort, je n'entends rien. J'espère que vous avez une autre tenue au moins...

- Mais oui, bien sûr, je lui en prête une, intervint Kaya.

- Parfait. Sinon, ça aurait été un aller simple chez le CPE.

Au souvenir de sa dernière visite chez Shanks, Nami blêmit et partit se changer sans rien ajouter. Dans un coin, Hancock ricanait, mais retrouva rapidement son calme lorsque Kaya sauva son amie. Elle se mit alors à médire sur leurs comptes avec Kalifa.

Le reste de la séance se déroula plutôt bien. Ace était épaté par les talents de sa copine, Usopp se ridiculisa en tombant, tandis que Luffy se débrouillait admirablement bien, Chopper n'arrivait pas à atteindre les agrès et fut aidé par Robin. Quant à Zoro, il tenta de dialoguer avec Sanji mais se prit (accidentellement) un pied en pleine face.

**xXx **

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans incident majeur. Nami ne se faisait plus exclure, mais Ace, Zoro et Luffy ne s'en privaient pas. Porche continua d'essayer de charmer Ace qui devenait de plus en plus proche d'elle, même s'il affirmait toujours ne pas vraiment la connaître devant Vivi. Kaya et Usopp continuait de se redécouvrir jour après jour.

Le seul qui puisse nous étonner fut Sanji qui quitta son cours, le mercredi, lorsque Bon Clay l'envoya à terre en lui déclarant :

- Il faut que tu laisses s'exprimer la femme qui sommeille en toi. Cesse de contenir tes pulsions féminines. Bat toi avec grâce comme la princesse que tu es au fond. Laisse l'aspect brutale et violent au preux chevalier qui viendra te défendre. Tu vois, certains hommes, comme toi, comme moi, avons mal été formés. On nous a donné une âme de femme dans un corps d'homme. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est...

Sanji avait claqué la porte et était partit, furieux. Bon Clay fut surpris :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

**xXx**

Deux semaines se déroulèrent ainsi, mais un vendredi vint changer cette routine.

Ace arrivait devant le lycée, à l'heure une nouvelle fois. Luffy fila chercher leurs amis alors qu'Ace se vit accaparé par une Porche tremblotante qui gémissait :

- Chez moi, un monstre. Enorme ! J'ai peur.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le jeune homme. Oh ! C'est bon je suis là, explique maintenant ! La secoua-t-il sans douceur.

Porche se reprit rapidement, tellement vite qu'on pouvait s'interroger sur la véracité de son "choc".

- Il y a une monstrueuse araignée dans ma maison !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu fais tout ce cinéma ? Tu te fous moi ?

- Non, j'ai vraiment peur, c'est pas drôle. Un homme fort comme toi, rapide comme un fauve... Tu pourrais m'aider quand même...

Ace voyait clairement se préparer un nouveau plan foireux de Porche. Ce n'était pas la première fois... Il réfléchit. Vivi ne voulait pas aller plus loin que le simple baiser. Ça l'embêtait un peu à vrai dire. Ses hormones le travaillaient, c'était normal, non ? Il lui avait promis d'attendre qu'elle soit prête. Il devait tenir cette promesse. Seulement, il lui faudra bien longtemps pour qu'elle se décide, et des années peut-être pour qu'elle accepte de passer le cap. Il avait essayer de la tenter, mais rien n'y faisait. En plus, toutes ses escapades lui manquaient.

Il avait promis qu'il ne la blesserait pas, il fallait qu'il devienne sérieux, quelqu'un de bien. Mais quelqu'un de bien aide ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? Porche ne lui demandait que ça après tout, de l'aide. Et si ça dérapait, il pourrait toujours s'en aller.

Il pouvait même prévenir Vivi. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire...

- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme. Je viendrais... Mais juste pour l'araignée.

- Bien sûr, à quoi d'autres pensais-tu ?

- A rien.

Il partit rejoindre ses amis, laissant derrière lui l'habituel sourire malicieux de Porche.

**xXx**

Vivi était inquiète. Ace lui avait expliqué l'histoire de Porche mais elle n'y avait absolument pas cru. Elle décida de se confier à Kaya. Elle connaissait suffisamment Nami pour savoir que celle-ci irait immédiatement engueuler le jeune homme, et pas assez Robin pour imaginer une réaction. Elle avait donc choisit la blonde. Cette dernière lui avait proposé de l'accompagner lorsque Vivi lui avait expliqué qu'elle voulait le suivre après les cours. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne lui proposa pas d'explications farfelues ou de solutions radicales.

A 5 h, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent leurs amis s'éclipser avant de commencer leur filature. Vivi se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Elle agissait comme une de ces femmes jalouses qui vérifiaient les téléphones et ordinateurs de leur chéris. Il n'allait peut-être rien faire finalement. Il avait le droit d'aller voir une amie, non ? Elle commençait à se résigner lorsque Kaya lui rappela :

- Il t'a dit pleins de fois qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et pourtant elle le colle souvent, et le regarde d'une façon que je n'aime pas. Tu m'as avoué toi-même qu'Ace n'avait pas brillé par sa fidélité autrefois. Si tu ne vérifies pas, tu continueras à te poser des questions.

- Tu as raison. Mais s'il a dit la vérité, alors je ne le ferai plus.

Le jeune homme et Porche discutait avec entrain, sans se douter une minute qu'ils puissent être suivis. Il se plaisait bien avec elle, remarquait Ace. Elle avait moins de tabous que Vivi, et se laissait plus aller. Il se sentait fort près d'elle. Elle semblait fragile et en même temps dévergondée, parfois forte et ensuite frêle ; toujours au bon moment, pour qu'il se sente important, mais pas indispensable. Près de Vivi, il se sentait parfois inutile. Enfin, ce n'était pas la question. Il sortait avec la trapéziste. D'ailleurs, elle avait plein de qualité elle aussi, comme... euh... enfin, il n'arrivait pas à les nommer pour le moment, mais il savait qu'elle en avait énormément. Il ne savait juste pas lesquelles étaient plus importantes.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison. Porche ouvrit la porte, retira son manteaux, puis son gilet. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir moulant, avec un décolleté provocant. Ace était bouche bée. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard "je-t'ai-vu-en-train-de-me-mater" et lui dit :

- Elle est dans ma chambre.

Il la suivit donc dans la pièce qu'il observa attentivement, il y vit des posters de chanteur, des films, des habits éparpillés, du maquillage mais pas d'araignée. Il demanda, se doutant néanmoins de la réponse :

- Et elle est où l'araignée alors ?

- Ah, bah elle est partie. Mais maintenant que j'ai ramené un fauve chez moi, je pourrais bien l'utiliser pour autre chose non ? proposa Porche en collant son corps contre le sien.

- Je croyais qu'on se voyait juste...

Mais elle l'interrompit d'un baiser sauvage, attrapant son cou pour le forcer à se pencher vers elle. Ace se laissa entraîner. Elle était sexy, elle était ingénieuse, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il embrassait la même fille. Il avait besoin de changement. On ne pouvait pas l'enfermer, il avait besoin de liberté, de conquête. Il était un fauve, assoiffé de pouvoir. Il voulait tester ses charmes, se mesurer à d'autres hommes, satisfaire ces demoiselles en quête de coups d'un soir.

Il répondit avec fougue, l'attrapant par les hanches et la collant contre le mur.

**xXx**

Dehors, les deux amies avaient vu des silhouettes à l'une des portes-fenêtres d'une chambre. Il n'y avait pas de haie et le grillage était proche, elles avaient donc une vue imprenable sur la maison.

Vivi s'inquiétait de les voir dans une chambre, près d'un lit. Mais elle se dit qu'ils cherchaient l'araignée, où qu'ils parlaient des cours (peu probable avec Ace), qu'il fallait qu'elle attende encore un peu.

Seulement, les doutes devinrent peu possibles lorsque quelqu'un tira les rideaux de la fenêtre. Kaya regarda son amie avec tristesse. Elle, elle n'avait plus aucun doutes. Mais Vivi voulait toujours y croire, croire qu'Ace avait changé, croire que, pour elle, il ferait des efforts, il essaierait, il résisterait plus longtemps, plus fortement.

Elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il renoncerait peut-être. Elle prit son portable, s'écarta de la maison et composa son numéro. A son soulagement, Ace répondit :

- Allo ?

- Salut bébé, je voulais savoir si t'avais bientôt fini... pour qu'on puisse se voir après, toi et moi, rien que tous les deux.

Un silence, une respiration, peut-être même deux. Non, ça devait être son imagination.

- Bébé ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui, désolé. Euh, non, je pourrais pas, on est pas encore arrivé. Elle habite loin tu sais. Profite de ce temps pour toi, on se voit demain hein ? Je t'aime.

- ... moi aussi, bredouilla-t-elle médusée avant de raccrocher.

Elle s'effondra alors, éplorée, dans les bras de Kaya. Celle-ci la berçait en lui demandant ce qu'il avait dit. Des sanglots dans la voix, Vivi cracha :

- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés...

Kaya se pétrifia. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Ace lui mentirait de cette façon. Elle comprenait la détresse de son ami. Qui sait comment elle aurait réagi, elle, si Usopp, son copain mais également ami d'enfance, la trahissait ainsi ?

Vivi se vidait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se laissa soutenir par son amie qui la traîna jusqu'au parc le plus proche. Elles s'assirent dans l'herbe, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

Kaya eut besoin d'une longue demie-heure, mais parvint finalement à réconforter son amie. La trapéziste sécha ses larmes, et avec un regard déterminé, annonça :

- Je me vengerai. Je vais pas laisser passer ça, non ça jamais...

* * *

><p>J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, surtout pour le débuter. Y'a des passages que j'aime pas trop mais bon... Et pourtant, il est un peu plus long que les autres.<p>

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Alors pour être honnête, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai démarrer cette fiction et... ben en fait je me souviens plus vraiment de l'histoire. J'avais oublié que Nami avait des vues sur Shanks, que Usopp et Kaya était en couple, je me rappelais heureusement du couple Zoro/Sanji mais je ne me souviens plus de son déroulement, je ne pensais pas avoir employé tant de personnages secondaires. Je me rappelais en fait uniquement que Vivi préparait une vengeance ^^. J'ai tout relu pour éviter le plus d'incohérences et je vais donc tenter de finir cette fiction, en réinventant peu à peu l'intrigue. Souhaitez moi bonne chance :D

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Vivi se levait déterminée. Kaya lui avait finalement proposé plusieurs plans de vengeance et elle en avait retenu un en particulier. Elle contacta tous ses amis afin de leur proposer d'aller manger dans un restaurant  karaoké. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Vivi jubilais. Son humiliation serait publique.

Kaya s'inquiétait de la réaction du jeune homme. Que fera-t-il ? Parviendra-t-il à l'embobiner de nouveau ? Non, elle en doutait. Mais elle appréciait vraiment ses nouveaux amis, et avait peur de les perdre s'ils s'embrouillaient. Enfin, c'était à Vivi de faire son choix après tout, pas à elle. Il méritait de ne pas en sortir indemne.

Zoro quand à lui, voyait-là une possible occasion de revenir à la charge auprès de son blond. Celui-ci avait commencé à lui pardonner. Seulement, il demeurait plutôt méfiant vis à vis du bretteur et ne restait jamais seul avec lui. Le vert décida de laisser faire le temps encore un peu, car après tout, " Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ". Il n'était malheureusement pas patient, mais pour cette fois, il pouvait faire un effort. Le blond en valait bien la chandelle...

Quand à Ace, il était impatient de revoir Vivi, ignorant tout de ce qui se préparait. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa "nuit" avec Porche. Elle l'avait libérée de toutes ses tensions, mais celles-ci avaient laissé place à un malaise. Il avait trahi son amie, comme tous l'avait prédit, et ça ne valait même pas le coup. Porche n'avait que la peau sur les os et aucune fougue. Elle poussait des cris obscènes qui le dégoutaient alors qu'il y repensait . Si différente de Vivi, il ne devait pas la perdre, c'était une perle rare. Il devait faire plus attention, et si ses envies le reprenaient, se contenter avec quelqu'un que sa copine ne connaissait pas...

**xXx**

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du restaurant. Sanji lisait le menu pour vérifier l'équilibre des plats lorsque Zoro arriva :

- Salut, love-cook.

- Salut, marimo, répondit le blond.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, puis un sourire s'étira sur leur visage et ils laissèrent le silence s'installer. Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement. Après les habituels "bonjour", bisous et tentatives de dragues, ratées, de Sanji, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table. Vivi semblait légèrement tendue. Elle se leva brusquement et alla parler à une serveuse. Elle revint et chuchota à Kaya :

- Dans 20 min...

- T'es prête ? demanda son amie.

- Je crois... j'espère.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange. Ace et Usopp trouvaient leurs chéries distantes et préoccupées. Zoro se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur Sanji près de lui qui se retenait pour ne pas sauter sur Nami. Robin et Chopper était en pleine discussion, indifférents, du moins en apparence, à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Enfin, la serveuse arriva et informa Vivi :

- Le micro est à vous.

Celle- ci se leva, la remercia, et monta sur scène. Elle déclara timidement :

- Cette chanson est pour toi, Ace.

Il lui sourit gentiment. Elle frémit ; puis elle se reprit, et ajouta, afin d'en informer toute la salle :

- C'est le grand jeune homme brun à ma table avec les cheveux longs.

L'écran afficha : Take a Bow / Rihanna tandis que Vivi prenait une grande inspiration.

**xXx**

Ace connaissait la chanson, ainsi que tous les autres apparemment. Il bredouilla :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas de circonstance non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré, gronda le cuisinier en se levant.

- Après Sanji, le repoussa Nami.

Vivi entonna difficilement :

**Oh, how about a round of applause?/ **Que dirais tu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ?**  
>Yeah, a standing ovation  **Ouais, une véritable ovation.**  
>Ooooooh, yeah   
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Elle prit soudain de l'assurance, descendit de la petite estrade et se figea devant leur table, fixant Ace.

**You look so dumb right now / **Tu as l'air si bête maintenant.**  
>Standing outside my house  **Debout devant chez moi**  
>Trying to apologize  **Essayant de t'excuser**  
>You're so ugly when you cry  **Tu es si moche quand tu pleures**  
>Please, just cut it out ** Je t'en prie, arrête juste ça

Elle choisit d'enfin vraiment jouer le jeu et ne regardait plus les paroles. Elle s'approcha de lui et susurra, en posant sa main sur sa joue, accompagnée pour le refrain par quelques personnes :

**Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not /** Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé car tu ne l'es pas**  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  **Bébé quand je sais que tu es seulement désolé de t'être fait prendre.**  
>But you put on quite a show  **Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle.**  
>Really had me going  (**Tu m'as bien eue ?)**  
>But now it's time to go  **Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de partir.**  
>Curtain's finally closing ** Les rideaux se sont finalement fermés.**  
>That was quite a show  **C'était un peu un spectacle**  
>Very entertaining  **Vraiment divertissant**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now)  **Mais c'est terminé maintenant**  
>Go on and take a bow  **Va et tire ta révérence.

Ace était hébété. Elle le planta et traversa la salle en haussant le ton. Elle était désormais encouragée par toute la salle, sa prestation prenait de l'ampleur :

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone) / **Récupère tes vêtements et vas t'en **  
>You better hurry up  **Tu devrais mieux te dépêcher**  
>Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  **avant que les extincteurs se mettent en marche**  
>Talkin' bout' ** Toujours en train de dire**  
>Girl, I love you, you're the one  **Fille, je t'aime, tu es la seule (la bonne).**  
>This just looks like a re-run**Ça ressemble juste à une reprise**  
>Please, what else is on (on) **Je t'en supplie, et puis quoi encore ?

Elle se retourna brutalement vers eux en disant cette phrase et elle refit le chemin inverse, assurée comme jamais auparavant, évitant au passage toutes les mains tendues vers elle :

**And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not / **Et ne me dis pas que tu es désolé car tu ne l'es pas**  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  **Bébé quand je sais que tu es seulement désolé d'avoir été pris.**  
>But you put on quite a show ** Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle.**  
>Really had me going  (**Tu m'as bien eue ?)**  
>But now it's time to go  **Mais maintenant c'est l'heure d'y aller**  
>Curtain's finally closing  **Les rideaux se sont finalement fermés.**  
>That was quite a show  **C'était un peu un spectacle**  
>Very entertaining  **Vraiment divertissant**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now)  **Mais c'est terminé maintenant**  
>Go on and take a bow  **Va t'en et tire ta révérece.

Elle écarta tous les plats de la table et y monta gracieusement, sifflée par les hommes. Elle se pencha vers lui et reprit :

**Oh, and the award for /** Et l'award du

**the best lie goes to you (goes to you) / **meilleur mensonge te revient**  
>For making me believe  **Pour m'avoir fait croire **  
>That you could be faithful to me  **que tu pouvais m'être fidèle**  
>Let's hear your speech, oh  **Allez, écoutons ton discours.

**How about a round of applause /**Que dirais-tu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements

Elle rit à ce moment, à l'instar de Rihanna.

**A standing ovation / **une véritableovation.

Elle redescendit à terre et retourna sur l'estrade, belle, fière, grandie.

**But you put on quite a show / **Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle.**  
>Really had me going  (**Tu m'as bien eue ?)**  
>Now it's time to go  **Maintenant c'est l'heure d'y aller.**  
>Curtain's finally closing  **Les rideaux se sont finalement fermés**  
>That was quite a show  **C'était un peu un spectacle**  
>Very entertaining  **Vraiment divertissant**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now)  **Mais c'est terminé maintenant.**  
>Go on and take a bow  **Va t'en et tire ta révérence**  
>But it's over now.  **Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Vivi fixa son ancien petit ami et lâcha son micro. Un instant, on aurait pu voir des larmes glissées aux coins de ses yeux ; mais soudainement, elle s'enfuit vers les toilettes, poursuivit par Nami quittant la table, offrant à Ace un regard explicite, promesse de longues et terribles souffrances.

Le regard des autres adolescents n'étaient guère plus compréhensifs. On y décélait : la fureur (Sanji), la déception (Luffy), l'incompréhension (Chopper et Usopp), le dégout (Kaya), l'abattement (Robin) et un sentiment indescriptible chez Zoro, mêlant tous ceux-là à la fois. De plus, Ace étaient également la cible d'insultes ou de railleries émanant de spectateurs hilares ou haineux.

Un grondement de colère s'éleva autour de la table et Ace, véritablement honteux, ne put cette fois assumer ses actes et prit congé avec un simple, et néanmoins évident mensonge :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

Le bar tomba dans un silence macabre et le mutisme autour de la table fut renforcé. Nul ne savait, ne voulait s'exprimer sur ce malheureux évènement que beaucoup avait redouté. Les discussions n'eurent lieux que plus tard. Brisant cette atmosphère peu plaisante, un employé récupéra le micro :

- Très... belle prestation... Enfin, bref, le prochain est notre barman, adulée de tous, je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement : Marc !

**xXx**

Les toilettes étaient vides, à l'exception évidemment de la présence de Vivi, pleurant au dessus du lavabo en s'aspergeant d'eau, et de Nami, tentant de la réconforter, de la prendre dans ses bras. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Vivi accepte enfin de lui adresser la parole, des sanglots discrets dans la voix :

- J'avais confiance, tu comprends... Je l'ai cru lorsqu'il m'a assuré que j'étais différente, je l'ai cru quand il disait m'aimer comme aucune autre auparavant. Je l'ai cru...

Un soupir lui échappa et elle poursuivit :

- Je pensais qu'avec lui je pourrais vaincre mes peurs, avancer. Je pensais que le monde me semblerait alors moins menaçant, moins froid. Et j'ai tout perdu, telle la véritable conne que je suis

- Ma chérie, ne dis pas ça, lui répondit Nami. Tu n'as aucuns reproches à te faire. On a tous voulu y croire également. Tous, on savait qu'il est loin d'être parfait. Mais il vient de franchir une limite dont il n'aurait même pas du s'approcher. Je te promets que je vais m'occuper de son cas. Sa vie va devenir un véritable enfer, et le mot est encore bien trop faible pour évoquer son destin.

Vivi lui saisit alors le bras, la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux juste oublier, tout oublier. Je ne veux plus le voir, lui parler ou même entendre parler de lui. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas, ne changez pas d'attitude envers lui pour moi.

- C'est hors de question, rétorqua la rousse. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Il a trahi notre confiance et blessé notre amie. Mais puisque tu me le demandes, nous allons simplement effectuer une mise en quarantaine.

C'est obligatoire, renchérit-elle, pour qu'il apprenne. De toute façon, tu ne veux plus le voir, et on ne va pas t'abandonner.

- Merci, répondit simplement la gymnaste, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. On aura beau dire, les amis sont vraiment le soutien de notre vie.

- Allez, oublie tout ça, viens simplement t'amuser avec nous.

- Je veux juste rentrer, c'est tout. Attend, s'exclama Vivi! Il est toujours là ?

- Non, heureusement. Rentrons donc.

**xXx**

Ils récupérèrent leurs amis et quittèrent le bar ensemble. Afin de lui assurer leur soutien, Nami , Zoro et Sanji choisirent de raccompagner Vivi. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir dans ces cas là, Robin et Luffy partirent de leur côté, ce dernier se sentant légèrement responsable et avait, pour l'occasion, perdu son attitude enjouée. Habitant à l'opposée, Kaya, Usopp et Chopper firent également chemin à part.

Chez tous, le silence fut très important. Robin et Luffy ne s'adressèrent quasiment pas la parole, la brune étant très pensive ; Usopp rassurait Kaya sur l'inexistence de la possibilité qu'une telle aventure leur arrive à eux puisqu'il avait déjà résisté à la tentation maintes fois auparavant, tel le grand aventurier qu'il était.

Intéressons-nous donc aux quatre autres jeunes gens. Leur comportement, à l'instar de Robin et Luffy, fut légèrement différent de leur habitude, bien que toujours égal à eux-mêmes. Ainsi, s'avançant à l'extérieur, Sanji fut emporté par un élan de poésie :

- Quelle ironie, il pleut dans la rue comme dans le cœur de ma douce Vivi.

Zoro lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais ne fit aucune réflexion, ce qui permit au cuisinier de poursuivre :

- Ma tendre princesse, n'hésite pas à me demander le moindre service. Je suis tout à toi...

Nami l'interrompit d'un regard terrifiant et enlaçant son amie, ils se mirent en route. Alors qu'ils marchaient à grand pas, 3 hommes, assez imposant, vinrent à leur rencontre, ricanant :

- Oh mes jolies, ne voudriez-vous pas que l'on vous réchauffe par ce temps ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil forcé.

- Laissez donc tomber ces 2 gamins, renchérit un autre. Ils n'ont pas l'expérience qu'on peut vous offrir. Je te promets tu vas kiffer, joli cœur.

Une Vivi effrayée, une rousse qui perd ses moyens, il ne suffira que d'un échange de regards entre les deux adolescents pour s'élancer sur ces goujats.

Ils en vinrent à bout rapidement et indemnes, les toisèrent :

- Pitoyables, lança le bretteur.

- Vous apprendrez à respecter les femmes à l'avenir, si vous voulez avoir une chance de les séduire. Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à importuner ces...euh... demoiselles, déclara le blond en les cherchant du regard.

En effet, les deux jeunes femmes, enfin plus précisément Nami, avaient profité de la pagaille pour s'éloigner et continuer leur route.

- Satanées égoïstes, jura Zoro.

- Comment peux-tu te permettre ? S'indigna Sanji. Après... enfin voilà quoi !

- Ouais, ouais... Allez viens on se casse.

- Si tu veux, Marimo, mais là tu retournes sur tes pas...

- Ne m'appelle pas Marimo, cuistot du Dimanche !

- Quoi ? As-tu déjà réellement gouté à ma cuisine, malotru, pour te permettre de telles insinuations ? Et je ne te parle pas d'encas, qui ont déjà du révolutionné toute ta vision de la gastronomie !

N'ayant rien de censé à répondre et ne voulant froisser son blondinet à nouveau, Zoro reprit son chemin en silence, dans le bon sens cette fois... jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une impasse, une minute plus tard.

Soupirant, Sanji se résigna à lui demander :

- Bon, t'habites où ?

- Mais là, pas loin ! 3 rue de l'insomniaque.

- De l'insomniaque ? Vraiment ? Quel comble. En tout cas c'est de l'autre côté du parc abruti !

- C'est ça, j'suis sûr que tu veux me perdre, tu m'auras pas.

- Oh tu fais chier, viens !

Sur ces mots, Sanji lui pris la main et le raccompagna à la porte de sa maison. Zoro, étonné, ne se permit aucune remarque.

- Voilà ! C'était pas compliqué, grogna le blond. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fais si je n'étais pas là putain.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui, se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Si tu n'étais pas là, je sais pas. Mais si tu étais gay... Tu pourrais monter, me montrer tes talents... de cuisinier bien sûr... Mais bon, j'vais pas te forcer, pour le moment du moins, reprit-il après un petit silence.

Et il déposa un bisou sur la joue de son interlocuteur, puis pénétra dans son immeuble, laissant un Sanji bouche-bée à sa porte.

**xXx**

Ce soir là, Zoro repensa avec amusement à la réaction du blondinet, qu'il considérait désormais sien et avec qui il était loin d'avoir fini de jouer.

Sanji tentait de comprendre ses nouvelles réactions, mais comme à son habitude, il finit par se convaincre que la beauté féminine était la seule qui comptait à ses yeux, et que Zoro était dangereux, par conséquent, il devait redoubler d'attention.

Vivi pleura longuement dans sa chambre, puis elle se reprit en main et décida brusquement qu'Ace ne méritait pas ces larmes et que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'apitoyait sur leur histoire d'amour sans espoir

La colère de Nami n'ayant put s'évacuer, cette dernière passa sa soirée à avertir tout le monde que le pêcheur souffrait désormais d'une mise en quarantaine, qu'il ne méritait aucune parole à l'exception bien sûr de Luffy, qui en tant que frère, ne pouvait l'ignorer définitivement.

Les langues se délièrent enfin et l'évènement fut revisité par chacun, au téléphone ou sur l'ordinateur.

Ace, esseulé, refusa tout les appels de Porche et se remémora son histoire avec Vivi, en particulier ce dernier moment. Il prit conscience de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, de l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite, et du désespoir dans laquelle elle le plongeait. Il comprit rapidement le sort que Nami lui avait réservé lorsque Luffy l'ignora complètement toute la soirée, avec une attitude dédaigneuse peu habituelle chez le personnage.

Le redoublant se demanda comment il allait se racheter, s'il le pouvait. Il avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait se soumettre à une humiliation peut-être encore plus cuisante que celle qu'il venait de subir. Mais sans aucun doute, Vivi le méritait.

* * *

><p>Bon bah voilà, je m'y suis remise. Qu'en avez vous pensé :) ? J'accepte toujours les critiques.<p>

La chanson, comme je l'ai écrit mais je me répète, c'est Take a bow de Rihanna. J'ai un doute sur la traduction de" **Really had me going" **parcontre.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, j'ai repris mon rythme d'écriture assez rapide. J'espère finir cette fiction avant deux semaines, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire. En tout cas, il est clair que je ne posterais pas un chapitre tous les jours si je ne l'ai pas finie au moment de la reprises des cours^^.

Ah et puis pour marquer l'évolution entre la période où j'écrivais l'année dernière, et celle actuelle, j'ai changé le titre et également le résumé. Cela reste tout de même la même fiction, même intrigue, même dénouement (je crois^^).

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre :).

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla difficilement, oubliant momentanément que cette journée s'annonçait assez horrible pour lui. Il n'avait encore pris aucune décision quant à la façon dont il présenterait ses excuses.<p>

* Positif, être positif, pensa-t-il. J'ai bien dormi... peut-être trop bien dormi justement... *

Un coup d'œil à son réveil confirma ses craintes. Il avait une heure de retard. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se lève ? Après tout, il n'avait qu'athlétisme ce matin, comme tout les mercredis, et il craignait que le prof ne l'accepte pas. Sa matinée serait alors perdue inutilement. D'un autre côté, il avait commis suffisamment d'erreur pour le moment. La pensée que Vivi détestait son mauvais comportement scolaire acheva de le convaincre.

- Luffy ! hurla le brun. C'est l'heure de se lever ! Vite, on est en retard...

Luffy ? Luffy, tu es là ? Luffy...

La réalité le rattrapa enfin, ce n'était pas en adoptant un comportement exemplaire qu'il se rachèterait. Son propre frère n'avait pas pris la peine de le réveiller, riant sûrement des ennuis que le beau tombeur ne manquerait pas de s'attirer. Et pourtant, il fallait essayer.

Rompant sa routine, il se prépara rapidement, prenant tout de même soin de sa tenue, mangea le minimum nécessaire, ce qui correspond pour lui au double d'un être normal, et se mit en chemin, sans jamais sombrer dans le sommeil entre temps.

**xXx**

Ce contretemps eut néanmoins le mérite, ou le désavantage selon le point de vue, de lui permettre d'éviter une éventuelle confrontation avec ses amis, s'il pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi. Arrivé au stade, il se permit un regard foudroyant envers Luffy, et sans plus d'attention, rejoignit son professeur Lucci qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Avec un simple haussement de sourcil, celui-ci demanda :

- Explication.

- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, tenta Ace, sans enthousiasme.

- Rejeté, vous irez expliquer cela à Monsieur Shanks.

Sans un mot, Ace fit volteface. Il n'avait pas grand espoir, mais qui sait, peut-être que Luffy ira témoigner de son essai auprès de Vivi. Peut-être.

Le trajet prit une dizaine de minutes, le brun ayant fortement ralenti le pas, n'ayant aucune raison de se presser alors. Il en aurait pu rentrer chez lui, mais maintenant qu'il était debout, autant faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout...

Devant le bureau du CPE, il toqua, entra simplement et en tant qu'habitué des lieux, narra son histoire sans que rien ne lui fut demandé. Shanks sourit. Bien que perturbateurs, il trouvait ces gamins attachants et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils puissent finir leur scolarité dans ce même lycée. Il avait pour l'instant effacé la majorité des traces de leurs nombreuses expulsions mais les professeurs ne semblaient guère apprécier ces élèves. Le roux se permit un soupir et rétorqua :

- Puisque tu connais si bien la procédure, j'imagine que tu connais le chemin désormais.

- Affirmatif, lança le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la salle d'étude.

**xXx**

De son côté, Nami était toujours particulièrement furieuse. Elle avait encore du mal à diriger l'affront qu'Ace avait fait à Vivi. Tous deux étaient ses amis d'enfance mais si elle devait en perdre un, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. C'est dans cette optique que la rousse se rendit à son cours de natation. Les quelques garçons qui tentèrent de l'approcher purent bénéficier d'une estimation du degré de colère dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout aurait pu se calmer alors qu'elle se livrait à ses figures dans l'eau, l'élément l'apaisant particulièrement... Seulement, le prof était ce gros pervers d'Absalom ; et ses regards lubriques tapaient sérieusement sur le système de la jeune fille qui peinait à se contrôler.

Elle tenu magistralement pendant près d'une heure mais elle finit par céder :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous matez pauvre type ? Ca serait possible de simplement pratiquer sans que sans cesse on se trouve confronter à votre abominable regard ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à ne pas pouvoir vous contrôlez en ce moment, merde ?! De vrais bestiaux.

Tous les élèves, médusés, se figèrent pour l'observer. Cette vérité que venait de dévoiler Nami, tous la connaissait. Seulement, personne n'était assez brave pour s'en plaindre publiquement. Le lycée Akuma prônait le respect total des professeurs que l'on ne pouvait, sans preuve, incriminés. Le silence s'imposa un moment avant qu'Absalom, interloqué, ne se décide à répondre :

- Oh, calmez-vous jeune fille, vous me devez le respect où je me verrais obliger d'adresser un rapport à Monsieur Shanks. Vous ne le souhaitez pas j'imagine mais certainement que ... nous pourrions nous arranger, disons différemment.

- Du respect ? En avez-vous pour moi déjà, sale pervers ? Jamais vous ne poserez la main sur moi vous m'entendez ? Jamais. Faites votre rapport, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je me casse d'ici de toute façon !

- Posez-la main sur vous ? Comme si j'étais dans l'idée de... Non, c'est ridicule.

Nami avait déjà quitté la piscine lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son acte. Voila qui allait la compromettre d'avantage auprès de Shanks. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu abandonné l'idée de le conquérir après sa dernière visite dans son bureau... or elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle pourrait quitter l'établissement mais peut-être valait-il mieux pour elle qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche. C'était même probable.

Tentant de paraitre déterminée, elle se mit vaillamment en route vers le bureau du CPE tandis qu'elle pensait aux autres conséquences de sa colère. La séance de sport du mercredi suivant risquait d'être sérieusement désagréable. Néanmoins, elle n'aura plus cette furieuse envie d'hurler sur ce "professeur" à chaque moment... du moins, l'espérait-elle.

**xXx**

Nami était déjà rendue à sa destination et faiblement, elle toqua. Sans réponses, elle toqua plusieurs fois. N'ayant rien à perdre et la porte étant ouverte, elle pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit le roux profondément assoupi sur son bureau. Elle eut alors tout le temps de l'observer et sa beauté la frappa une nouvelle fois. C'était une beauté différente de celle de ses camarades. Plus mature, plus virile... et donc pour elle, plus attrayante.

Emue, la nageuse s'approcha et s'assit en face du Cpe. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et timidement, tenta de le réveiller :

- Monsieur, monsieur ? Il faut que vous vous réveilliez. Monsieur ?

La timidité laissa rapidement la place à l'exaspération, c'était quand même Nami. Elle haussa la voix :

- Monsieur ! Vous êtes au travail là ! Réveillez-vous.

- Hum... Hein, marmonna Shanks, toujours ensommeillé. Où suis-je ?

Oh pardon, excusez-moi, se reprit-il. Ah, c'est encore toi...

- Vous semblez ravi de me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On m'avait dit que vous dormiez dans votre bureau, mais j'avais des doutes... Plus maintenant, je dois avouer que je suis surprise.

- Tu n'irais quand même pas en parler, s'inquiéta le roux.

* Cette gamine est plus retorse que je le pensais. Elle pourrait me causer des problèmes. Il faudra que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Enfin, c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois que je me fais surprendre... Irrécupérable je vous jure *

- Moi, vous faire chantez ? répliqua la jeune fille. Jamais ! Je ne suis pas aussi opportuniste que ça... Quoique... Mais pas avec vous, je vous rassure !

- Bien, je te remercie. Et si tu me donnais enfin les raisons de ta visite.

- Bien sûr. Enfin, c'est compliqué. J'ai en fait dénoncé l'attitude perverse de Monsieur Absalom, au milieu de tous les nageurs, ce qui relève d'un évident manque de respect, j'en suis consciente.

-Effectivement. Tu écoperas donc d'un rapport dont le poids risque d'être important à ton conseil de classe.

Nami baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse. Le CPE semblait déçu :

- J'imagine que vous ne changerez pas de si tôt, toi et tes camarades. Allez, va rejoindre Ace en étude.

- Ace, s'horrifia la jeune fille. Oh je vous en prie, ne pourrais-je pas faire autre chose. Vous aidez dans votre bureau par exemple ? Sans arrières pensées, enchaina-t-elle devant le regard soupçonneux du roux. Je ne souhaite juste pas voir Ace.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de demander des faveurs... soupira Shanks

- Je sais, je bosserais vraiment ! Plus qu'en étude de toute manière. Et puis, ça m'évitera un éventuel nouveau coup de gueule, continua-t-elle plus bas.

- Bon... C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.. Et seulement pour cette heure ! J'ai d'autres occupations pour les deux heures suivantes, et tu devras les passer en étude.

- Merci, c'est d'accord, se réjouit Nami.

**xXx**

Malgré sa promesse, la belle nageuse se rendit peu utile. Ils passèrent l'heure à discuter, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise en la présence de l'autre. Ils se découvrirent points communs mais également différences, donc ils débâtèrent toujours avec entrain et humour. Nami se sentait davantage émerveillée par le CPE à mesure que le temps passaient, pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à lui répondre avec taquineries et dérision.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se livrer sur son passé, ses amis et que tous deux riaient sur leur maladresse, ils s'aperçurent que l'heure accordée était déjà passée. Pensant à son autorité naissante sur la jeune fille, Shanks décida de ne pas revenir sur sa décision et lui demanda alors de quitter la pièce. Nami accepta sans résistance et avant de sortir, se retourna et avoua :

- Je vous aime bien Monsieur, vous savez.

- Moi aussi je t'apprécie, sourit le CPE.

La rousse se retrouva dans le couloir, heureuse de cette déclaration. Elle prit alors conscience que c'était la première fois qu'elle avançait aussi doucement dans la relation qu'elle convoitait, que cet homme avait réussi à produire chez elle une admiration et un respect qui l'empêchait d'être aussi directe et franche qu'avec ses autres conquêtes, qu'elle savait enfin se contenter de peu et surtout qu'enfin, elle était prête à donner plus qu'à recevoir.

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, Nami se rendit en étude. Elle aperçut alors de nombreux jeunes gens qui quittaient la salle. Elle eut soudainement le bref espoir que plusieurs étudiants la sépareraient d'Ace. A son grand désespoir, il ne restait plus que le brun et un pauvre dragueur qu'elle avait déjà rejeté à plusieurs reprises.

Apercevant son ami d'enfant, Ace eut le stupide réflexe de lui faire signe. La rousse l'ignora avec toute sa superbe et vint s'assoir devant, près de la fenêtre, rapidement rejointe par l'autre jeune homme, qu'elle fit mine de supporter dans le seul but d'empêcher au redoublant toute tentative d'approche. Ce dernier aurait pu facilement écarter cet importun mais il avait pris la décision d'adopter un bon comportement, et il devait s'y tenir, aussi compliqué cela puisse être. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'avait-il à dire à Nami ? Rien, il lui valait mieux se rendormir jusqu'au retour de Tashigi qui une nouvelle fois, le réveillerait avec perte et fracas. Il n'y avait guère que quand Zoro était avec lui qu'elle laissait le coureur tranquille. Toute l'attention de la surveillante était alors portée sur le bretteur, au grand dam de celui-ci

Nami passa deux heures horribles en comparaison de la précédente, merveilleuse avec le CPE. Ce souvenir fut la seule raison qui permit au courageux dragueur, Book ou Brook qu'il disait s'appeler, de s'en sortir indemne. La rousse se promit néanmoins de ne pas être aussi conciliante à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'enfin, son cauchemar prit fin, elle sortit à toute vitesse. Ace, ensommeillé, n'eut pas la moindre chance de la rattraper.

**xXx**

Cette après-midi, Vivi avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Elle était donc partie s'entrainer de nouveau. De leur côté, Kaya et Usopp avait prévu une balade romantique près du lac. Quant aux autres, ils avaient choisi de se réunir chez Robin, à l'exception évidente d'Ace.

Après une longue heure de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande maison, semblable à celle de Kaya, mais plus lugubre.

Zoro posa alors la question qui germait dans les esprits de Luffy et de Nami :

- Mais vous étiez tous riches dans ce collège en fait ?

Un silence s'installa. Que répondre ? Par rapport à leurs nouveaux amis, ça ne faisait l'ombre d'un doute. Chopper révéla alors la raison de cette "petite" différence de moyens :

- Ben, c'était un collège privé très réputé.

- Ah bah voilà, vous êtes tous des bourges en fait. Ca explique pourquoi vous êtes si inoffensifs.

- Bourges ? Inoffensifs ? Tu sembles te tromper de personnes, tête de gazon, releva Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, sourcil enroulé, tu veux te battre ?

- NON, Non, et non ! s'interposa Nami avant que Sanji ait pu répondre. Vous allez pas commencer !

- Bien sûr que non, Nami-chérie, minauda le cuisinier. Puis il ajouta, plus brusquement, à l'intention de Zoro : Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

- Pff, lâcha Zoro avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Intérieurement, Sanji était soulagé. Les contacts rapprochés entre lui et Zoro n'avaient jamais rien provoqué de bon et de plus, il savait que Zoro devait être couvert de blessures du à sa matinée de cours avec Mihawk, et le cuisinier n'était pas du genre d'homme à s'attaquer à quelqu'un affaibli physiquement. Bien sûr, si le marimo continuait de le provoquer ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

**xXx**

A l'intérieur, tout était étrangement sombre, malgré que les volets soit grands ouverts. Chopper avait beau avoir mis les pieds plusieurs fois dans cet endroit, il était toujours autant terrorisé. Nami n'appréciait pas la décoration mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Zoro et Luffy y était complètement indifférent et ne pensais respectivement qu'à boire et à manger. Sanji se retrouva donc naturellement aux fourneaux.

Alors qu'il cuisinait, ses pensées vagabondaient et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant l'allusion de Zoro, la veille, devant son immeuble, à propos de ses talents de cuisinier. Talents dont il ignorait l'ampleur et qu'il s'était permis de critiquer.

* En tout cas, il a intérêt à apprécier ma cuisine où je fais un carnage, quoiqu'en dise Nami et Robin *

C'est sur cette belle promesse qu'il mit tout son amour dans son repas, sans remarquer qu'il prêtait alors plus attention à l'avis du bretteur qu'à celui des jeunes filles.

Dans la salle à manger, tous s'étaient assis autour d'une longue table. Tandis que Luffy jetait sur le canapé des regards envieux, Chopper était préoccupé par l'état de Zoro. Il l'interrogea :

- Dis moi Zoro, tu utilises des antalgiques ou analgésiques sur tes blessures ?

- Des quoi ? grogna l'intéressé, n'appréciant pas que l'on évoque les preuves de sa faiblesse.

- Des médicaments...soupira Chopper, qui se doutait alors de la réponse.

- Ah, non c'est inutile...

- T'es vraiment stupide, se désola Nami.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir devenir fort.

- Ta fierté est pour le coup vraiment mal placé !

- Roh, tu me fais chier.

Intimidée, Chopper n'osa pas faire entendre sa pensée. Et le silence retomba... pendant quelques brèves secondes avant que Luffy hurle :

- J'ai faiiiim !

- Oh ta gueule ! lancèrent Zoro et Nami.

- J'arrive ! répondit Sanji.

Gracieusement, il arriva dans la pièce, portant deux assiettes qu'il déposa près des jeunes filles, sous le regard appréciateur non pas de celles-ci mais du bretteur. Le cuisinier se répandit, à son habitude, en compliments :

- Voila, jolies demoiselles. J'espère que la qualité du repas pourra rivaliser avec la moitié de votre beauté céleste. Je n'ai, après tout, point d'autres ambitions que de vous satisfaire.

- Ca sera parfait, comme toujours, le remercia Robin.

- Et, ben, ça promet, marmonna Zoro.

Sanji lui jeta un regard noir mais son attention fut détournée par Luffy qui tentait de voler le repas de Robin. Le blond le remit à sa place avec un coup de pied, et furieux, le prévient :

- Tu n'importunes pas ces demoiselles et tu ne joues pas avec la nourriture ou tu auras affaire à moi. Cet avertissement est valable pour tout le monde !

Enfin, tout le monde fut servit. Luffy se tint enfin tranquille et tous savourèrent leur repas, même Zoro qui parvint tout de même à déclencher une bagarre en annonçant :

- De la salade ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- C'est de la laitue ignare, et tu vas la manger ! On ne gaspille pas la nourriture !

- J'en mangerais pas !

- Oh que si, ou je triple ta dette, intervient Nami.

- Merci ma douce princesse, fondit Sanji.

- Sorcière, grogna Zoro en mangeant tout de même.

Sanji ne fit aucun commentaire, satisfait d'avoir gagné. Satisfait, il le fut encore plus lorsque Luffy déclara :

- C'était le meilleur repas de toute ma vie !

Un regard insistant sur le bretteur lui permit d'obtenir un : "Ouais, ouais, ça pouvait aller" qui suffit à le contenter. Même Nami se départit d'un compliment :

- J'ai adoré, il faudra que tu cuisines plus souvent pour moi !

- Avec grand plaisir ! Promit Sanji, tout heureux.

Seulement, après le repas, nul ne savait quoi faire. L'ambiance devint lourde et certains se surprirent à penser qu'Ace leur manquaient déjà. Heureusement, une frasque de Luffy leur permit de se détendre et ils passèrent tout de même une agréable après-midi.

**xXx**

Le soir, ils rentrèrent chez eux, fatigués. Zoro avait surpris quelques regards de Sanji sur sa personne et il en était enchanté.

Sanji prétendait encore que ses sentiments étaient toujours intacts, et que Nami semblaient même les partager.

Robin était ravie de l'attitude de ses amis face à son étrange demeure et pensait alors pouvoir vraiment leur faire confiance.

L'amour entre Usopp et Kaya était toujours plus grandissant et ils passèrent leur soirée au téléphone.

Luffy tenta d'ignorer Ace cette soirée encore, mais lorsque ce dernier lui prépara son diner qu'il ne parvenait pas à constituer, la reconnaissance du jeune frère fut énorme et il fondit en larme dans les bras de son aîné. Le froid entre eux fut alors brisé. Luffy savait de toute façon qu'il n'aurait pas tenu guère plus longtemps même sans cet épisode.

**xXx**

Le lendemain, les élèves retrouvèrent avec joie Smoker. Celui-ci, toujours aussi bourru, leur annonça une grande nouvelle :

- Vous ne foutez rien, vous ne travaillez jamais que ce soit ici où chez vous, vous ne rendez que des devoirs médiocres. J'en ai assez. Je vous propose, enfin vous n'avez clairement pas le choix, de me rendre un dossier rédigé, de plusieurs pages, sur les grands mouvements de poésie depuis la période romantique. Les notes seront très sévères mais je vous promets que celui qui ne le rendra pas peut déjà chercher un autre établissement pour l'année prochaine. Vous avez deux semaines et vous fonctionnerez par binôme avec votre voisin de table. Des questions ? Non, bien continuons.

La classe fut abasourdie par cette nouvelle mais nul n'osa s'en plaindre. Sanji et Vivi était clairement horrifiée, cette dernière se contenant depuis le début de l'heure pour ignorer la présence d'Ace à côté d'elle, celui-ci voyait d'ailleurs dans cette nouvelle les chances d'une éventuelle nouvelle séduction de sa belle, à l'instar de Zoro.

* * *

><p>Je suis consciente que ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, je m'en excuse, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu :) .<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

C'est encore moi, à votre grand désespoir^^.

Puisqu'il me semble que je m'amuse plus avec Zoro et Sanji, j'ai choisi de les classer en tant que personnages principaux.

Ben voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, cette fois :p .

* * *

><p>- Euh... Il semblerait que... tenta Ace.<p>

- Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupa brusquement Vivi

- D'accord, soupira Ace.

Dans un autre coin de la classe, Zoro regardait Sanji avec un sourire explicite. Ce dernier l'avertit :

- On va chez moi, je ne ferai aucune concession !

- Oh, aurais-tu peur que quelque chose t'arrive ? Tu vas te cacher auprès de papa et maman ?

- Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans ta piaule dont je ne préfère pas imaginer l'état et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, je vis avec mon père, Zeff, qui aimerait me voir davantage souffrir pendant mon passage à l'adulte afin de me renforcer.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas mener la même vie de bourge que toi. C'est parfait tout ça, je vais pouvoir contribuer à sa cause alors...

- Je viens de t'expliquer que ça ne se présentait pas vraiment comme ça. Et... Hein ?!

- A côté de moi, tu resteras toujours un gamin, blondinet. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

- T'es chiant putain

- Sanji ! hurla Smoker. Puisque vous êtes en train de parler, j'imagine que vous avez pris connaissance de l'intégralité du cours. De quoi parlions-nous donc, à l'instant ?

- Euh...

- Allez sortez ! Tout de suite !

- Un comble pour ce petit fayot, ricana Zoro. A plus tard.

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la salle. Smoker se rapprocha du bretteur :

- J'imagine que vous êtes mieux renseigné que lui, Roronoa.

- Absolument, nous parlions des romans naturalistes, récita l'intéressé en lisant une feuille que Robin lui indiquait.

- Bien, cela fait plaisir de voir que certains idiots tentent de se donner meilleure contenance que d'autres.

**xXx**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement. Ace le passa avec des membres du club d'athlétisme, les autres ne changèrent pas leur attitude.

Le samedi arriva, bien trop vite de l'avis de certains, bien trop lentement pour d'autres (en particulier Ace et Zoro). Tous avaient choisi de se réunir ce jour-là pour rédiger leur devoir. Les uns par impatience, les autres dans l'optique de s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

Afin d'éviter qu'il ne se perde, Sanji accompagna son partenaire et le surveilla soigneusement jusqu'à son propre domicile. Tous deux n'échangèrent que des banalités. Zoro eut ensuite la surprise de constater que son camarade habitait derrière un énorme restaurant nommé "Le Baratie". On lui fit visiter les cuisines où il découvrit une ambiance peu commune mais qui lui plaisait énormément. Tous criaient et se battaient sans arrêt. Il fit également la rencontre du maitre des lieux, le dénommé Zeff, soit le père de Sanji, et trouva le personnage un peu rude, ce qui n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Le cuisinier s'autorisa même un sourire appréciateur pour l'ami de son fils.

Le jeune blond s'étant fait interpeler et provoqué par un autre cuisinier prénommé Pat, Zoro l'avait perdu de vue et le retrouva en train de frapper l'irrespectueux. La scène l'amusa énormément et il glissa à son camarade :

- Pour une fois que tu as l'avantage, ce n'est pas commun.

Sanji le foudroya d'un regard mais ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas que son autorité se trouve davantage compromise en ces lieux. Ils traversèrent le restaurant et pénétrèrent dans la demeure même du jeune homme, qui n'avait rien à envier à celles de ses amis d'enfance.

L'opinion de Zoro sur la maison se fit comprendre sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche et devançant l'affrontement, Sanji se rendit dans les cuisines, le bretteur à sa suite, celui-ci étant parfaitement conscient de l'importance des risques qu'il avait de s'égarer.

- Tu as faim j'imagine.

- Hun hun, je pensais qu'on allait manger dans le restaurant, je suis déçu, prétendit Zoro en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Non, on va manger ma cuisine et n'imagine même pas que tu vas rester là à rien foutre pendant que je bosserais. Tu vas mettre la main à la pâte aussi mon vieux.

- Moi, cuisiner ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Oui, et bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment une algue puisse se déplacer, je me suis fait une raison. Si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, tu n'auras pas de repas.

- Je vais faire griller tes étranges sourcils si tu continues à m'appeler ainsi ! Tu n'oserais pas laisser crever de faim un beau gosse comme moi, voyons.

Sanji regarda la plaque chauffante avec inquiétude en se demandant s'il était raisonnable de laisser cette brute en approcher mais ne se démonta pas :

- Mon pauvre, tu vas sauter un repas, ça risque de t'être fatal !

- Hilarant, marmonna Zoro avant de se décider à bouger.

Le blond avait déjà préparé tous les ingrédients, un plat pas très compliqué pour son camarade maladroit : des pâtes. Il tendit un tablier à ce dernier. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard incrédule et reposa le vêtement derrière lui :

- C'est pas demain la veille que je porterais ça.

- Tu vas te tâcher.

- Je m'en branle

- Charmant. Bon maintenant tu écoutes mes instructions et tu ne te plains pas !

- Ouais ouais...

**xXx**

Le cuisinier put alors enseigner son art à son apprenti qui tentait, de façon assez pitoyable, de faire bonne figure. Le résultat fut néanmoins assez convenable et Zoro relativement fier de sa prestation. Il avait cependant réussi à se couvrir de sauce de la tête aux pieds. Amusé, Sanji attrapa une serviette et lui essuya le coin de la lèvre. Devant un bretteur surpris, il lui souffla :

- C'est vrai que tu es très mignon, tu devrais te voir dans un miroir. Il y en a un dans la pièce à droite... A droite j'ai dis ! L'autre droite...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Oh putain ma gueule, se lamenta Zoro.

- Me foutre de ta gueule, moi ? Absolument pas, jamais... répliqua un Sanji hilare. Je te proposerais bien un autre T-shirt mais...

- Mais il est clair qu'au niveau de la carrure, tu ne fais pas le poids, avorton.

- Peut-être mais moi je suis propre, digne et distingué.

- Si c'est à ton aspect vestimentaire que tu mesures ta dignité...

- Non, également à mon comportement, ma galanterie en particulier.

- Futilités...

- Tu connais ce mot, toi ? Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi rustre que je le pensais, semblerait-il.

- Je peux être bien plus rustre et brutal quand je veux.

- Hum... intéressant. Mange ! le coupa Sanji

Le bretteur dévora son repas bien plus vite que son camarade et eut donc le temps de lui faire part de ses réflexions très philosophiques :

- Des talents de cuisiniers hein... Oui c'est vrai mais encore trop peu inexploités à mon avis, cependant je pense que je pourrais te permettre de les approfondir. J'ai encore d'autres aides à t'apporter. Des idées que tu apprécieras beaucoup je peux te l'assurer. Ton père sera ravi !

- Génial, déglutina Sanji. On testera ça plus tard... ou pas plutôt ! Oui pas c'est mieux.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas changer d'avis, sourit le vert.

- Jamais. Allez, on lave tout puis on va monter dans ma chambre.

- Dans ta chambre ? Tu es bien plus entreprenant que je ne le croyais !

- Pour le devoir ! Dans ma chambre, pour le devoir !

- C'est ça, ne te fais pas plus ingénu que tu ne l'es déjà s'il te plait.

* Il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit, pensait Zoro. Et il tente de me faire croire que ses pensées ne sont pas perverses après. Il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, le pauvre agneau *

**xXx**

Après avoir lavé l'intégralité de la vaisselle, l'épéiste découvrit enfin la chambre de son ami. Tout à son aise, il s'affala sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce.

- Très confortable, apprécia-t-il.

- Ne salit pas tout ! se plaignit Sanji. Enlève ton T-shirt au moins.

- Déjà ? T'es un rapide, remarqua Zoro tout en s'exécutant.

- Arrête un peu ! On est là pour travailler. Sérieusement !

- D'accord, d'accord, mais alors arrête de râler comme une gonzesse.

- Ce ne sont pas des "gonzesses", ce sont de délicates princesses, bretteur du dimanche !

- Calme j'ai dit ! Cuistot de mes deux.

- C'en est assez, s'exaspéra le blond avant de se jeter sur son interlocuteur.

Ils roulèrent les deux au sol pendant une quarantaine de secondes avant que le plus musclé prenne irrémédiablement l'avantage. Zoro se tenait alors sur Sanji, ses mains plaquant ses épaules au sol, ses pieds écartant les jambes du cuisinier et leurs visages à quelques centimètres de distance.

Le cœur de Sanji battait à toute vitesse. Il ne mesurait qu'en ce moment les conséquences de son erreur, qui engendrait une situation qu'il s'était promis d'éviter à tout prix. Au supplice, il tenta le tout pour le tout et balança :

- Tes blessures prennent une drôle de teinte, tu trouves pas ?

- Hein, quoi ?

Sur le coup de la surprise, le bretteur lâcha son blondinet et le laissa se relever. Cette remarque avait brisé toute l'ambiance. Il était en train d'imaginer toutes les possibilités qu'il avait dans cette position et l'autre se souciait de simples hématomes. Il semblait n'être toujours pas prêt... Combien de temps Zoro pourra-t-il encore attendre ? Tout comme Ace, il avait du mal à contenir ses pulsions, mais contrairement à celui-ci, il n'offrait pas ses ardeurs à n'importe qui quand il pouvait viser bien mieux.

- Franchement, tu devrais les faire soigner, insista le cuisinier, intérieurement soulagé mais aussi... un peu déçu.

- Lâchez-moi avec ça. Alors ce devoir ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère bien plus studieuse, même si Sanji se demandait s'il pourrait toujours s'en tirer à si bon compte.

**xXx**

De l'autre côté de la ville, chez Vivi, l'ambiance n'était guère moins sérieuse. Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet et à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivés, Ace ne put engager la discussion sur le terrain qui l'intéressait étant donné la présence des parents de Vivi. Il du faire bonne figure, et la maison n'étant pas bien grande, n'eut pas la possibilité d'élever la voix.

Il tenta de prendre son amie dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa vivement. Il lui murmura des mots d'excuses pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, prit un air penaud. Elle finit par le menacer :

- Cesse tes enfantillages et met toi au travail, ou je rends le devoir à Smoker avec mon seul nom !

- Mais je m'en fous de ce devoir ! Enfin... ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux que n'importe quel foutu devoir ! Je m'en veux terriblement.

- Tant mieux, et bien puisque tu ne peux pas m'avoir, tente de faire un bon devoir, ça sera déjà ça !

- Comment...

- Et je ne veux plus t'entendre ! A part pour parler de poésie ! l'interrompit la jeune fille.

- Je peux te faire un poème.

Un regard noir le dissuada de continuer sur ce ton et il finit par se résigner à travailler. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur devoir, Vivi se retourna vers lui et le congédia :

- Bon... bah, tu peux partir maintenant.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Je resterais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que nous ayons une véritable conversation.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Et je peux appeler mes parents, mieux la police même !

- Moi j'ai des trucs à te dire. Tu n'oserais pas. On ne peut pas s'éloigner ainsi après tout les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble dans le passé. Tu me dois au moins une conversation !

- Mais je m'en fous ! Et je ne te dois rien du tout. Casse-toi !

- Ecoute-moi bien : Je Ne Sortirais Pas D'Ici !

- Je Ne Te Parlerais Pas

- Très bien.

Ils laissèrent alors le silence s'installer. Vivi tenta de se donner contenance en restant sur son ordinateur, en écoutant de la musique puis en lisant un livre. Enfin, elle comprit qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas d'Ace ainsi et que celui-ci était prêt à dormir sur son lit.

Elle le défia du regard et lança :

- Fais vite, très vite.

- D'accord, comment-puis je me faire pardonner ?

- Tu ne peux pas.

- C'était une énorme erreur, j'en suis conscient ! Et je n'ai aucune excuse ! Je suis prêt à t'accorder tout ce que tu veux, tout ! Je t'en supplie, simplement cesse de m'ignorer !

- C'est dur ! Tu m'as blessée tu sais. Moi je t'aimais vraiment !

- Oui, je sais. Mais moi aussi ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas l'archétype du parfait petit copain. Mais avec toi, je veux dire, avec ton aide, je pourrais le devenir.

- J'en doute fort. Des filles comme Porche, capable de te séduire, il y en a des milliers.

- Mais Porche ne représente rien pour moi. C'était une simple expérience... une expérience que je n'aurais pas du faire, concéda-t-il. Mais toi, tu es différente.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça. Et tu m'as menti. Tes belles paroles ne suffisent plus. Je veux plus moi. J'ai le droit d'être aimé, le droit au bonheur. Et ça, je ne l'obtiendrais pas avec toi.

-Je peux le faire. Je peux changer. Je me comporterais comme Sanji s'il le faut.

- Ah, ricana la jeune fille, tu en es bien incapable. Il faut être bien plus fort que tu ne le penses pour lui ressembler. Je t'ai écouté, maintenant pars.

- D'accord, mais je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais ! J'essaierais toujours, et toujours, tu m'entends ? Moi je t'aime encore, Vivi.

La trapéziste laisse le jeune garçon partir puis elle erra dans sa maison. De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra dans son lit et avoua :

- Moi aussi je t'aime encore... Et j'en souffre, j'en souffre tellement. Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré...

**xXx**

Le lendemain, 11 novembre, c'était l'anniversaire de Zoro. Ses amis avaient prévu de lui organiser une fête surprise, chez Kaya, piscine oblige. Contre toutes attentes, trois n'avaient pas été prévenu : Zoro et Ace évidemment, mais également Sanji. Bref ce jour-là, dès le matin, c'est à dire 12-13 h pour ces jeunes gens, le bretteur fut tiré du lit par son ami Luffy qui voulait se promener et à qui, malgré ce qu'il en disait, il ne pouvait rien refuser ; tandis que Sanji était appelé en urgence par Kaya, chez qui il s'empressa de courir.

Une fois rendu, on l'informa de l'évènement à quelques minutes de l'arrivé de leur deux camarades et alors qu'il s'indignait (et s'inquiétait secrètement de la réaction de son ami) qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu, Nami lui ordonna de se mettre aux fourneaux. Il ne put s'y soustraire, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution.

Tout près dehors, Luffy filait à une vitesse folle, de peur de laisser échapper le secret qu'il gardait sous le coup de l'enthousiasme et de finir puni par Nami, Zoro sur ses pas. Celui-ci, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, semblait déçu que son ami ait pu oublier le jour de son anniversaire. A vrai dire, si quelqu'un d'autre était venu le chercher, il se serait douté d'une anguille sous roche, mais Luffy était tellement insouciant qu'il pouvait facilement oublier ce genre d'évènement si personne n'était là pour le lui rappeler.

Cependant, ce jour-là, les inquiétudes du jeune homme n'étaient pas fondées. En effet, il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée du château de Kaya, se demandant ce qu'ils foutaient ici, et qu'il reçut de ridicules confettis sur la tête tandis que tous ses amis hurlèrent : "Joyeux anniversaire" ! Luffy sauta dans ses bras, Usopp et Chopper à sa suite pendant que les jeunes filles riaient aux éclats en voyant son air hébété et que Sanji ne savait comment réagir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin débarrassé des gamins collés à son dos, il fut mené vers une grande table où l'on lui proposa, ou plutôt ordonna, de s'assoir. Enfin, Zoro reprit contenance et leur avoua qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il leur offrit même un de ses rares sourires.

Le repas fut prêt juste à temps, et Sanji vint les servir. Ils mangèrent évidemment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vint le moment du gâteau, qu'ils avaient commandé et Nami annonça finalement :

- Et maintenant, les cadeaux !

Sanji lui lança un regard implorant mais elle l'ignora impitoyablement. Zoro reçut néanmoins de magnifiques cadeaux : un livre sur l'escrime (Robin), un maillot de bain (Vivi), un iPod (Kaya), des chaussettes (Nami), une montre (Chopper), des talkies walkies (Luffy) et un oreiller (Usopp). Il les remercia tous, avec un sourire plus ou moins gênés, surtout devant les cadeaux déconcertants : le livre ou les chaussettes, ou très couteux : l'iPod ou la montre. Sanji lui aurait bien apprit qu'on remerciait une demoiselle en lui faisant la bise mais il préférait ne pas se faire repérer. Le bretteur ne fit d'ailleurs, à son grand soulagement, aucune remarque quant à l'absence de cadeaux de sa part.

**xXx**

- Maintenant, tous dans la piscine, décréta Kaya. Luffy, tu as pensé à prendre un maillot de bain chez Zoro bien sûr...

- Euh...

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Vivi. C'est pour ça que je lui en ai acheté un.

- Bon, Sanji, tu vas l'accompagner dans une chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer et ranger ses cadeaux, ordonna Nami. Trouve-lui un sac où je ne sais pas quoi.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner toi plutôt ? pria l'intéressé.

- Non, nous on va tout ranger ici, et puis moi je ne risque pas de me perdre.

Zoro lui jeta un regard noir, oubliant déjà sa reconnaissance, et entreprit de grimper les escaliers, Sanji à sa suite, dépité.

- Allez, l'encouragea Nami avec un sourire manipulateur.

Arrivé en haut, le bretteur se trompa bien entendu de chemin, et le cuisinier le rappela, avec un soupir mais aucune provocation. Sanji reprit la tête de leur duo et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans une chambre. Alors, la voix de Zoro se fit enfin entendre, faisant frémir le blond :

- Hey toi ! T'aurais pas oublié mon cadeau, par hasard ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, ça avance peu à peu.<p>

J'ai voulu ce chapitre un peu plus, mouvementé disons, pour compenser le dernier qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai enfin la totalité du fil de l'intrigue, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, en tête.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Reviews :) ?


	10. Chapter 10

Eh bien, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, je suis contente :).

* * *

><p>- Euh... fit Sanji, craintif.<p>

- Et tu pensais vraiment t'en tirer comme ça ? demanda Zoro en se rapprochant de son blondinet à mesure que celui-ci reculait, tel un prédateur un peu sadique.

- Je suis désolé, tenta le jeune homme.

- Oh, c'est bien, mais ça ne me suffit pas.

Sanji sentit alors le mur dans son dos et comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le bretteur acheva de le plaquer au mur en collant son corps contre le sien. Il posa ses coudes autour de la tête du cuisinier, et avec un sourire inquiétant, lui lança :

- Permet que je me serve, puisque tu n'as pas eu d'idées.

- Mais...

Zoro interrompit ces protestations en collant fermement sa bouche contre celle de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se raidit de façon assez perceptible mais l'épéiste n'en prit pas ombrage et continua son œuvre. Il quémanda l'accès avec sa langue que Sanji persista à lui refuser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Alors il se rendit et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé dans lequel Zoro obtint aisément la dominance. Le cuisinier entoura ensuite lascivement le cou de son partenaire de ses bras et se laissa aller entièrement. Le bretteur passa enfin les mains sous le T-shirt de son compagnon et entreprit de le retirer. Alors qu'il levait les bras pour faciliter cette tâche, Sanji eut un déclic et comprit que c'était sa dernière chance de s'échapper. Il repoussa alors brusquement le vert qui tomba bouche bée assis par terre, le haut du blond toujours entre ses mains. Le cuisinier prit alors la porte, se justifiant ainsi :

- Il faut que j'aille voir où en sont les autres.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

Zoro soupira. Sa petite proie avait perdu son côté prévisible qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, excepté dans ces moments où il se retrouvait délaissé, alors que l'envie le submergeait. Que lui faudra-t-il faire pour enfin le posséder ? L'attacher ? Pour une première fois, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son cuistot semblait pourtant si consentant, le jeune bretteur n'arrivait plus à déterminer réellement ses sentiments. Il était pourtant persuadé que son camarade était secrètement gay...

Ses pensées ne cessant de s'entremêler et de former un flot discontinu, Zoro comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ces réponses de lui-même et qu'il ferait mieux de se résigner pour l'instant. Il se changea, récupéra un sac pour ces cadeaux, les rangea et se rendit au bord de la piscine, où Sanji ne se trouvait toujours pas.

**xXx**

Celui-ci s'était en effet rendu au grenier, là où il était certain que personne n'irait le chercher. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa emporter par tous les sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Zoro était un dangereux manipulateur qui semblait toujours parvenir à avoir raison de lui, et pourtant, puisqu'il lui offrait tant de plaisir, était-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Sanji sentait encore les mains de son camarade se promener sur son corps, avec bien plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'en pensait capable. Et ces chaleurs enivrantes que cet apollon (il se devait désormais d'admettre cette beauté divine, bien que masculine) provoquait chez lui, jamais ils ne les avaient expérimentées auparavant.

Et pourtant, accepter une relation gay le conduirait à accepter une position de dominé, Zoro étant facilement capable de le soumettre à ses envies et le lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. Il ne faisait nul doute que dans son esprit, les rôles étaient déjà ancrés. De plus, le bretteur semblait déjà expérimenté, contrairement à lui. Sanji ne pouvait se résigner à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Peut-être qu'au lieu de fuir bêtement l'épéiste, il lui suffirait simplement de lui expliquer son refus ? Il faudrait qu'il essaye. Mais pas aujourd'hui... quand même pas le jour de son anniversaire.

Sanji décida donc de retourner en bas et de faire bonne figure, malgré tout.

**xXx**

Le reste de la fête se déroula de façon très insouciante, en dépit des préoccupations de certains.

Dans la piscine, les garçons décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire la fête de Zoro à leur manière, et tentèrent de le couler. L'entreprise ne fut pas très fluctuante et ils se retrouvèrent tous la tête sous l'eau, à l'exception de la cible principale.

Le temps étant agréable malgré l'hiver qui approchait, les jeunes filles purent s'étendre au soleil, profiter d'une de leurs dernières bronzettes de l'année. Sanji fit plusieurs tentatives d'approches mais il fut régulièrement écarté, sans douceur.

Après s'être débattu dans l'eau, les garçons s'endormirent là où ils purent, c'est à dire par terre, les transats étant tous occupés par les filles. Seul Usopp eut la chance de partager une place avec Kaya, sous le regard jaloux du cuisinier

**xXx **

Le soir, Luffy raccompagna Zoro. Il plaisanta quant à sa réaction face à leur surprise :

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais oublié, hein !

- Non... bien sûr que non... répondit le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi.

- Je suis sûr que si.

- Si ça te fait plaisir.

- T'as aimé mon cadeau j'espère.

- Les talkies walkies. Oui bien sûr, c'est... original disons, sourit le bretteur.

- Cool, s'exclama Luffy, enjoué.

Sans vraiment savoir pour quelles raisons, Zoro tenait beaucoup à protéger son camarade, un peu naïf, ingénu, qui s'attirait facilement des problèmes. C'était pourtant un rôle déjà occupé par Ace, mais celui-ci n'étais pas toujours aussi présent pour son frère que l'était le jeune homme. Il n'empêche qu'il faisait un bon compagnon, et Zoro devait bien avouer qu'il lui manquait un peu, surtout en ce jour, son anniversaire, auquel le coureur avait toujours été présent. Il avait d'ailleurs été présent pendant plusieurs moments importants de sa vie, comme le jour où il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité.

Sur ces beaux souvenirs, il dit aurevoir à Luffy devant l'appartement de celui-ci, refusant d'entrer un moment malgré tout et se rendit chez lui, guère plus loin. Il monta par les escaliers, bien qu'il ait la chance d'avoir un ascenseur contrairement à ses camarades, et découvrit Ace endormit sur son palier, un paquet cadeau sous le bras. Le sourire aux lèvres, il le réveilla "délicatement", provoquant chez l'audacieux un cri de surprise peu viril et un brusque écartement.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, se moqua Zoro en ouvrant la porte.

- Ah c'est toi, putain, tu m'as fait flipper ! se plaignit Ace.

- J'ai vu ça, ou plutôt entendu ça, ricana le bretteur en imitant le cri de son ami. Bon allez entre.

- T'as intérêt à ne pas parler de "ça"... Je venais juste t'offrir mon cadeau.

- Ben entre, tu vas pas rester sur le palier comme un con !

Reconnaissant, le redoublant ne se fit pas plus prier. Ils traversèrent la maison et rejoignirent la chambre de Zoro, saluant au passage son tuteur : un cousin éloigné de la famille, semblant assez éméché. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment d'une compagnie agréable, il s'était même permit autrefois de lever la main sur le jeune homme, mais il arrêta définitivement le jour où ce dernier lui prouva qu'il était à apte à lui mettre une raclée mémorable. A présent, ils cohabitaient dans un respect relatif.

Dans la chambre, Ace se mit à l'aise sur le lit et jeta son cadeau aux bras du bretteur en lançant :

- Bon anniversaire mec.

- Merci, répondit naturellement Zoro en déchirant l'emballage.

Il s'agissait de plusieurs boxers Calvin Klein.

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour m'offrir ça, remarqua le jeune homme.

- C'est ce qui fait que je suis unique, répliqua le brun.

Ils discutèrent un moment spontanément et passèrent un moment agréable. Ace lui demanda où il en était avec Sanji, il haussa simplement les épaules. Finalement, le bretteur raccompagna son ami à la porte et déclara :

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir mon pote.

- Ouaip, moi aussi. Porte-toi bien, répondit Ace en lui tapant dans le dos.

**xXx**

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne. Tout excité, il sortit de son lit et se prépara rapidement. Il prévint Luffy :

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, je partirais plus tôt. N'oublie pas de te lever et n'arrive pas en retard ! D'accord ?

- Oui, oui, grommela le jeune frère.

- J'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, lança l'aîné avant de partir.

- J'arrive !

Ace se rendit au lycée à toute vitesse. Les surveillants le virent arriver avec surprise. Ce visage leur était évidemment familier mais pas à cette heure-ci et pas avec autant d'affaires. Ils le laissèrent néanmoins entrer à l'avance et le jeune homme s'installa dans la cour. Fier de lui, ses préparatifs furent terminés avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Il n'attendit cependant pas longtemps, Vivi était une fille toujours à l'heure, et elle put apprécier ces efforts en tant qu'une des premières spectatrices.

Ace avait en effet créé une grande banderole sur laquelle on pouvait aisément lire : " Vivi je t'aime. Pardonne-moi ! ". Il s'était vêtu d'un costard élégant dans lequel il avait mis toutes ses économies, à l'exception de celles dépensées dans le cadeau de Zoro, et avait accroché une rose à sa boutonnière. Il tenait dans son dos un magnifique bouquet de fleur qu'il lui présenta avec un grand sourire et avec une promesse :

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras simplement pour obtenir ton pardon.

- Woaw, lâcha Vivi, émue, ne sachant que dire.

Leurs autres amis venaient d'arriver et les regardaient avec fierté, comme des parents devant leurs enfants à une remise de diplôme.

- Alors, s'inquiéta Ace devant le rassemblement de plus en plus compact.

- Et bien pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu te mettes à genoux, se reprit la jeune fille.

Il s'exécuta, elle sourit et enchaina :

- Que tu m'appelles princesse.

- A vos ordres, princesse.

- Et enfin, que tu me portes en tant que telle, acheva-t-elle, le visage reflétant son bonheur.

Il le fit avec grande joie et la porta entre ses bras jusqu'à leurs amis, sous le regard désespéré de Porche et Hancock. Celles-ci se livrèrent ensuite à une crise d'hystérie et jurèrent qu'elles se vengeraient. Tous les ignorèrent royalement. Vivi informa néanmoins :

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble.

- Ah, je désespère, je meurs, prétendit Ace en s'écroulant à terre.

Sa réaction déclencha des rires, cependant pas aussi enjoués et naturels qu'il l'espérait. Il reprit, plus sérieusement :

- Je sais que tous, vous m'en voulez un peu également et je vous autorise donc... à me frapper. Si vous le souhaitez, précisa-t-il, à court d'idées.

- Oh je vais me faire plaisir, se réjouit Nami... Mais plus tard je te rassure...ou pas.

Ace déglutit avant de continuer :

- Pas vous deux par contre, dit-il en désignant Zoro et Sanji, qui haussèrent les sourcils. Vous n'auriez surement pas mieux agi que moi dans les mêmes circonstances à mon avis.

- Tu insinues que nous serions capables de tromper de telles demoiselles ? demanda Sanji, incrédule.

- Ca ne risque pas de m'arriver mais bon... On va te tomber dessus, affirma Zoro.

Devant leur regard meurtrier, Ace comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de fuir, et il s'exécuta en hurlant :

- Mon costard ! Attention à mon costard.

Il avait beau courir à une vitesse non négligeable, ils parvinrent finalement à le coincer et tous trois roulèrent à terre en malmenant le pauvre brun, sous les rires de leurs amis.

Ils se relevèrent avec la sonnerie, s'époussetèrent et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, se rendirent en cours.

**xXx **

Toute la journée, Ace subit les railleries des profs, peu habitués à le voir vêtu ainsi, mais à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait, il était véritablement heureux. Il s'excusa auprès des membres du club avec qui il avait passé la semaine de les délaisser et ils comprirent, honorés que ce séducteur leur ait accordé un peu de son temps.

Vivi lui avoua même qu'elle se sentait négligée à côté de lui mais il balaya cette crainte en lui assurant qu'elle était toujours belle et gracieuse.

Cependant, le coureur avait oublié un léger détail, ils avaient sport l'après-midi. Heureusement pour lui, ils entamaient une nouvelle semaine d'escrime, et Mihawk était peu regardant sur la tenue des étudiants, tant que ceux-ci travaillaient sérieusement, ce qui posait problèmes à certaines filles telles que Hancock, Kalifa ou Nami qui avaient déjà souffert d'exclusion. De plus, Ace n'avait guère réellement peur de froisser son costume.

Bref, ce jour-là, le professeur demanda, à son habitude, un partenaire pour débuter le cours et Zoro fut désigné naturellement. Bien entendu, il ne se défila pas et pris trois sabres.

- Pourquoi t'obstiner à utiliser trois armes ? Si tu pouvais déjà en maitriser une... le provoqua Mihawk.

Le jeune homme passa outre ce commentaire et s'élança sur son adversaire. Tous purent alors constater les nets progrès qu'ils avaient faits ces derniers mois. Il semblait même tenir sérieusement tête au professionnel, qui évidemment, il le savait tout les deux, n'étaient pas au maximum de ses capacités.

Zoro capta les mêmes regards admiratifs de ces camarades qu'auparavant, mais dans une intensité encore bien plus importante. Ce fut lorsque les yeux émerveillés de Sanji entrèrent dans son champ de vision, provoquant un moment d'inattention, que Mihawk montra son écrasante supériorité : pensant avoir un bretteur averti et attentif devant lui, d'un coup adroit, il envoya ce dernier heurter le mur, tête la première, provoquant son évanouissement immédiat.

- Quel empoté, maugréa le professeur en s'apercevant que son élève ne se relevait pas.

Sanji bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers son ami au grand étonnement de Kaya:

- Mais je croyais... qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de lui porter secours de peur de rabaisser son honneur déjà malmené, continua-t-elle plus bas en s'apercevant que le jeune homme était déjà loin.

Mihawk les rejoint à son tour, d'un air peu concerné, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il observa le corps de Zoro, avachi, que le blond frappait pour tenter de le réveiller, sans résultat. Le bretteur prit alors une décision :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir l'amener à l'infirmerie, tu peux t'en charger seul ? Ou tu auras besoin d'aide peut-être ?

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, répondit Sanji, passablement énervé.

- Parfait, les autres, on va débuter l'échauffement, il semblerait que cela vous soit nécessaire.

Tous obéirent avec crainte de subir le même sort que leur camarade et, terrifiés, se tinrent loin du professeur. Le cour se déroula dans un calme maussade, troublé à quelques rares moments, lorsque Luffy entreprit de s'attaquer à tout le monde avec son sabre par exemple : il fut stoppé radicalement par un regard noir ; ou lorsque Hancock et Kalifa décidèrent qu'elles étaient trop fatiguées pour continuer et s'assirent, sous le regard envieux de Nami dont l'expression changea soudainement en un rictus lorsqu'elle aperçut Mihawk qui s'étaient glissé furtivement devant elle et les regardait à présent avec un grand sourire effrayant.

- L'une d'entre vous accepterait probablement d'être ma partenaire puisque vous semblez prêtes à vous passer d'entrainement.

Epouvantées, les jeunes filles se remirent au travail aussitôt et ne posèrent plus aucun problème. Le reste de la classe commença à s'épanouir, à s'amuser un peu même s'ils craignaient toujours le regard de Mihawk.

**xXx**

Autrepart, dans l'établissement même, Sanji portait Zoro jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sur son dos. Il commençait à être légèrement essoufflé. C'est qu'il pesait son poids, le bougre avec tous ses muscles. Et pour le coup, ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Et en plus, il ne savait même pas où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Soudain, il aperçut Tashigi et fut rassuré.

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, appela-t-il. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Oui ? réagit-elle après quelques secondes d'étonnement : elle n'avait guère l'habitude que des étudiants, même des adultes à vrai dire, l'interpellent et la nomment ainsi.

- Il faudrait que vous m'indiquiez l'infirmerie, pour mon camarade, ajouta-t-il en le déchargeant de son dos.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très loin, c'est juste là. Viens, je t'accompagne, offrit-elle, stupéfaite en reconnaissant Zoro. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a pris un mauvais coup. Mais il est robuste, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, avoua Sanji, soulagé grâce à l'aide que lui apportait la jeune femme.

- Le pauvre, murmura-t-elle en caressant le visage du bretteur endormi. Il est si mignon sans son air bourru.

Le soulagement du jeune homme disparut alors aussi vite qu'il était apparu et, irrité, il congédia la surveillante à la porte de l'infirmerie, d'une manière un peu rude pour un gentleman. Celle-ci, bien que déçue, n'opposa pas une grande résistance.

Zoro fut pris en charge par une infirmière qui l'examina rapidement et déclara qu'il pouvait se féliciter d'être un petit chanceux, qu'il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir mais que pour cette fois, il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de repos. Sanji insista pour rester à son chevet et la dame accepta volontiers, ayant à se rendre à un rendez-vous "professionnel", disait-elle.

**xXx**

Le convalescent se réveilla doucement, peu de temps après, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il avait fait un rêve étrange où Luffy prenait la place de Sanji au moment où il allait embrasser ce dernier. C'était cet évènement cauchemardesque qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir le visage du blond au-dessus du sien. Etait-ce la réalité ? Il en était davantage convaincu à mesure que sa vision se clarifiait. Le cuisinier, s'apercevant du réveil de son ami, lui fit un grand sourire et le nargua :

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit. Ne pas prendre ces médicaments entraine une petite forme. L'infirmière est d'accord, d'ailleurs elle t'en a enfin administrés. C'est pas trop tôt.

La joie qu'eut Zoro en voyant le blond fut alors rapidement remplacé par du mécontentement et de l'exaspération, le bretteur un peu honteux de s'être laissé vaincre aussi facilement :

- C'est pas à cause de ça, bougonna-t-il.

- Ah bon, et c'est pourquoi alors ? demanda Sanji, dans l'espoir d'une certaine réponse.

- C'est pas important...

- Quoi ? Mais si, allez...

- Non, grogna Zoro en se retournant vers le mur.

- Bon... Il semblerait que tu ailles mieux, et que je sois importun, je me casse donc...

- Hum...

Dépité, Sanji quitta l'infirmerie lentement. Il attendait, souhaitait que le bretteur le rappelle, lui demande de rester, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Déçu, le cuisinier erra dans les couloirs. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour ce rustre qui ne prenait même pas la peine de le remercier pour avoir veiller sur lui. Et dire qu'il l'avait transporté, sur son dos, jusqu'ici ! Il aurait du le laisser faire son somme dans le gymnase, mal installé, plutôt que lui offrir un bon lit douillet. C'était vraiment un ingrat de première... Si peu avenant en plus.

De son côté, Zoro se retourna afin de savoir si son camarade avait vraiment quitté la pièce. Il fut déçu de constater que oui, mais également un peu soulagé de ne plus avoir à répondre à ces questions, honteux d'avoir été si ridicule, assommé si rapidement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui demander s'il allait bien, puis parler d'autre chose, au lieu de l'interroger ainsi ? Peut-être voulait-il vraiment le faire se sentir mal-à-l'aise, et le regard qu'il avait cru s'échanger avant de s'évanouir n'était sûrement que le fruit de son imagination... Sûrement.

* * *

><p>Et ben voilà, je pense que dans deux ou trois chapitres, j'aurais probablement fini cette fiction. Ca m'aura bien fait passé le temps en tout cas, peut-être me lancerais-je après sur autre chose, je sais pas encore.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, j'ai effectué une petite erreur de calcul à propos du nombre de chapitres restants, je m'en excuse. Enfin, bref, vous verrez bien de toute façon^^.

Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais peut-être, je ne suis plus très sûre, envisagé une histoire entre Robin et Nojiko, que je n'ai d'ailleurs presque pas fait apparaître. Tans piiiis^^, c'est trop tard. Il semblerait que j'ai délaissé pas mal de personnages en fait. Pauvres petits... Faudra que je réécrive une fiction pour eux... ou pas :D.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Nami et Zoro se firent exclure de leur dernier cour de la matinée, à quelques minutes de la sonnerie, à cause d'un de leurs habituels désaccords qui s'était révélé plutôt bruyant. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer ce temps libre dehors plutôt que d'aller se présenter au bureau du CPE, qui ne manquerait pas de les renvoyer étant donné la fin des cours imminente.<p>

Cependant, alors qu'ils passaient devant le dit bureau, Nami fut interpelée par Shanks. Elle le rejoint alors, en demandant au bretteur de l'attendre près de la porte. Celui-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Inquiète, la jeune nageuse se trouvait face au roux et l'interrogeait du regard. La nouvelle qu'il lui apprit fut néanmoins assez réjouissante :

- J'ai discuté avec Absalom, il est d'accord pour supprimer ton rapport. J'espère que tu es contente et surtout que tu es consciente que tu me dois désormais une reconnaissance importante.

- Bien sûr... mais, euh... non, laissez tomber, dit-elle, hésitante.

- Quoi ? Dis-moi.

- Non rien, c'était stupide.

- Je te l'ordonne, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Roh... C'est juste que je me demandais... pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?

- Euh... Bonne question, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Je vous avais bien dit que c'était stupide.

- Mais non... J'imagine que c'est parce que je te trouve un peu intrigante.

Le cœur de Nami fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Enfin des signes apparents d'encouragements :

- Et... donc ?

- Et bien si tu étais virée, je ne pourrais pas apprendre à te découvrir. C'est-ce que tu voulais entendre j'imagine.

La jeune fille rougit fortement et acquiesça :

- Vous pourriez... mieux me découvrir si on, enfin, si on se voyait en dehors du lycée.

- Tu es consciente que c'est illégal.

- Oui, et je m'en contrefous.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que tu ne me plais pas... ce serait mentir. Seulement, il faudrait encore que tu murisses. Tu as le temps, profite de ta jeunesse ! Ne vas pas t'enchainer avec un vieux crouton comme moi, pas encore voyons.

- Mais si j'en avais envie ! Si je voulais déjà dépasser cette jeunesse ?

- Même si tel était le cas, je me sentirais responsable et donc mal. Et, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais une telle relation pourrait me coûter mon job.

- Non... c'est parfaitement raisonnable, du reconnaitre Nami. Je l'accepte, je vous laisse tranquille... pour le moment. Mais je vous promets que le jour de mes 18 ans, je reviendrais à la charge, plus provocante que jamais ! Et vous allez tomber direct.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit non plus légal, alors qu'il y'a encore situation de subordination... enfin si, et je l'espère, tu es toujours dans cet établissement, mais qu'importe, c'est d'accord. Et en attendant ce moment là, tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ce bureau, pour avoir une discussion ou pour régler un problème.

- Oh, je pense que vous me reverrez bien assez vite alors.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle quitta le bureau, le cœur néanmoins un peu meurtri. Elle aurait voulu tester cette expérience différente. Mais bon. Elle aperçut alors un curieux manège qui attira son attention.

xXx

Bougonnant devant la porte, Zoro avait été rapidement rejoint par Tashigi au moment où celle-ci l'avait remarqué. Se tenant très près de lui, elle lui tenait la jambe depuis 10 bonnes minutes (au sens figuré hein...), prétextant vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles après son horrible blessure. Il ne cessait de la rassurer : il allait très bien, ne pouvant lui demander de dégager sans être vraiment grossier, ce qui serait très mal vu, surtout devant le bureau du Cpe et il en était parfaitement conscient.

La surveillante commença à se permettre quelques contacts physiques et voyant Zoro sur le point de céder à l'exaspération, Nami se décida enfin à intervenir, voulant libérer son camarade. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut que, la sonnerie ayant retenti, Sanji observait la même scène mais avec un angle différent qui n'était pas sans équivoques. Soudain, le regard de Zoro croisa celui du discret spectateur, ce dernier fit subitement volteface et s'enfuit à grand pas. Repoussant finalement la surveillante, le bretteur s'élança à sa suite, sous le regard las de la rousse qui, avec un soupir, se promit de faire quelque chose pour faire avancer cette affaire qui trainait sérieusement en longueur. C'est décidé, elle prenait de nouvelles bonnes résolutions pour devenir une femme qui aurait toutes les chances de plaire à Shanks dans le futur.

Dans un autre couloir, Zoro rattrapait enfin son blondinet. Il lui prit le bras et tirant avec force, le fit s'arrêter et se retourner. Il se retrouva alors face à un regard presque haineux et un brin désespéré. Stupéfait, il lui demanda :

- Hey, il t'arrive quoi là ?

- Lâche-moi, grogna Sanji, véritablement menaçant.

- Pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pètes les plombs comme ça.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire !

- Putain mais tu fais chier là, j'ai rien fait !

- C'est ça. Casse-toi maintenant où je te frappe, et sans aucune pitié.

- Essaie toujours, provoqua Zoro en renforçant sa prise.

Sanji prit alors appui sur le puissant bras du bretteur et lui envoya ses deux pieds à la figure en effectuant un gracieux salto arrière. Zoro fut projeté par terre sur plusieurs mètres et le blond prit la poudre d'escampette. Un peu sonné, le jeune homme se releva mais laissa son camarade fuir. Il avait un pénible sentiment de déjà vu. Pour le coup le cuisinier l'avait prévenu, mais il commençait sérieusement à être agacé par ses incessantes sautes d'humeur. Et jamais aucune putain d'explication... Que devait-il faire ? Attendre que monsieur se calme gentiment une fois de plus ? Il ne le supporterait plus très longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris par la puissance du coup qu'il lui avait porté. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de véritablement évalué la force de Sanji.

**xXx**

Le reste de la journée, les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent des regards furieux dès qu'ils se voyaient et s'ignoraient réciproquement ; tandis qu'Ace et Vivi se rapprochaient davantage à mesure que les heures passaient. Tashigi fut repoussée à nouveau par Zoro alors qu'elle revenait à la charge.

Robin tenta toute la journée de libérer Sanji de sa colère : d'abord flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, il finit horripilé par sa présence, principalement parce qu'elle avait raison sur tout les points et qu'il se sentait de plus en plus coupable arguments après arguments. Il lui demanda enfin pourquoi elle faisait tout ça et elle lui répondit simplement :

- Parce que je sens que tu es gay depuis bien longtemps déjà et que j'en avais assez de te voir sans cesse repousser ta véritable nature. C'est loin d'être une honte, Zoro et moi l'assumons pleinement, non ?

Quand je l'ai vu débarquer, j'ai compris qu'il était probablement celui qui te permettrait de dépasser tous ces futiles préjugés. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

- Je ne pense pas non... Je sais pas ! rectifia-t-il avec le sourire ironique que lui adressait la brune. Je préférais avant, quand je draguais les filles et pas quand on me court après...

- Tu n'aimes pas être courtisé ?

- Pas de cette façon...

* Enfin je crois, ajouta-t-il pour lui même *

- Et pourquoi tu t'es énervé ainsi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on essaie de m'avoir et qu'on regarde ailleurs en même temps. Je ne vaudras pas mieux que ça ?

- Premièrement, je t'assure qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas, deuxièmement sweety boy, n'est-ce pas ce que tu faisais avec tes ladies ?

- Tu vois... t'as toujours raison ! C'est fatiguant, je me casse.

Robin le regarda s'éloigner, amusée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas à franchir pour être vraiment heureux, et il était sur le point de s'en apercevoir. Mais que se passait-il du côté de Zoro ? En bonne entremetteuse, elle préféra s'en assurer et vint donc le rejoindre, lui se trouvant en compagnie de Luffy et Chopper. Elle passa un bon moment, les trouvant divertissant, mais n'obtint pas les réponses qu'elle recherchait.

xXx

Le mercredi matin, Sanji se tenait face à Bon Clay, prêt à entamer un combat et déjà exaspéré. Celui-ci récitait son petit speech habituel :

- Je te le répète mais je t'assure, tu dois faire ressortir ta force féminine pour être à l'apogée de ta puissance. C'est une logique indiscutable, regarde la supériorité de la blanche colombe sur le crapaud. Ne voudrais-tu pas devenir un magnifique oiseau ?

- Ne pourrions-nous pas simplement commencer ?

- Tu vois cette impatience typiquement masculine... Si tu veux, consentit le professeur en constatant l'inattention de son élève.

Celui-ci, ravi, s'élança, et après quelques échange de coup, projeta Bon Clay à terre de la même façon qu'il avait agit avec Zoro. Ce dernier roula au sol bien plus longtemps que le bretteur, puis le souffle coupé, déclara :

- Et bien, tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. C'est parfait !

Fier de sa victoire mais las des allusions de son professeur, Sanji quitta tout de même la salle.

Dans un autre gymnase, Zoro se vengeait de son humiliation du lundi en portant son premier coup conséquent à Mihawk qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement... avant de renvoyer son élève au tapis, définitivement ; du moins le pensait-il avant de voir le jeune homme se relever dignement et revenir à la charge. Il se permit alors enfin de louer les progrès du bretteur qui reçut le compliment avec honneur et contentement modéré.

Autour de la piscine, les relations entre Nami et Absalom restaient froides mais courtoises grâce à Shanks. La nageuse put ainsi profiter de la piscine sans trop d'ennuis extérieurs.

Et puis, dans une salle de danse, Robin rencontrait un franc succès, à sa grande joie. Enfin, elle sortait de l'ombre, enfin on l'acclamait. Peut-être pourrait-elle se diriger vers d'autres choses que d'ennuyeuses longues études. Bien sûr elle continuerait de se cultiver, mais elle préférait le faire d'elle-même, grâce à la lecture. Elle voulait découvrir le monde par ses propres moyens et être danseuse dans une troupe lui en offrait la possibilité. Son autre talent était enfin révélé au grand jour : ce n'était pas trop tôt, de son avis. Il lui faudrait maintenant du courage pour le dévoiler à ses amis. Peut-être devrait-elle faire ça ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils seraient chez Nami qui les avait invités. Oui, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

**xXx**

Sur le chemin de la maison de la rousse, plusieurs constatèrent et firent la remarque de l'état stressé de la brune, elle qui était d'un naturel si impassible. Celle-ci tenta de les rassurer, sans grand résultat. Elle finit par se taire et de leur dire d'attendre. Près d'elle, Ace et Vivi se tenait naturellement la main, et poursuivait une conversation normale avec Kaya et Usopp, si bien que personne ne dit rien à leur propos. D'un autre côté, Zoro et Sanji discutaient de banalités en s'insultant à leur habitude mais leur malaise se faisait fortement ressentir.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la petite maison de Nami, mangèrent un bon repas préparés par Luffy... Du moins c'était le souhait de ce dernier mais personne ne prit le risque de tenter l'expérience, il fut remplacé par une valeur sûre : Sanji, et en conséquent, il partit bouder.

Enfin, Robin sentit que le moment, son moment, était venu, elle se leva, balaya du regard tous ses amis et annonça :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Le silence se fit immédiatement. C'était rare que la brune souhaite porter l'attention sur elle, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une broutille. Elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. La danseuse s'approcha d'une chaine hifi et fit glisser un CD à l'intérieur. Une mélodie douce, envoutante se fit alors entendre et Robin commença à mouvoir son corps lascivement sur le doux rythme de la musique. Tournant, sautant, faisant glisser ses mains sur elle-même, elle leur montra une facette insoupçonnée de sa personnalité. Son visage rayonnait alors de bonheur, elle semblait briller intérieurement de mille feux. Tous étaient ébahis devant cette incroyable beauté.

Alors que la musique s'achevait, ils se mirent tous à la féliciter, médusés. Des sifflements retentirent et Ace ne put contenir un :

- Magnifique.

Puis, remarquant le regard de Vivi qui prenait appui sur lui, il se reprit, embarrassé :

- La danse, je veux dire... Magnifique la...danse.

- Elle était fantastique, le coupa Vivi avec un grand sourire avant de rapprocher son visage pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Les sifflements redoublèrent alors et les cris s'intensifièrent. Une véritable fête improvisée semblait prête à se déclencher. Ravi de voir ses amis heureux, surtout la jeune fille après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, Robin ne leur en voulut pas de lui voler un de ses exceptionnels moments de gloire. La fréquence des félicitations à son encontre ne diminua de toute façon pas énormément.

Lorsque le vacarme fut relativement retombé, Nami soupira et indiqua :

- A mon tour de faire une bonne action : Zoro accompagne moi dans ma chambre, je ne t'ai pas vraiment offert de cadeau d'anniversaire. Sanji, tu pourras nous apporter des rafraichissements s'il te plait ?

xXx

Nami se leva, prit Zoro, qui était légèrement soupçonneux, par la main, et le mena dans sa chambre, passant par les escaliers. Ils se retrouvaient enfin loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'assirent près du lit. le jeune homme se décida à lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux en fait ?

- Voila, Robin et moi on en a marre que vous tourniez autour avec Sanji. Alors on a décidé de forcer un peu les choses. D'abord, on ne l'a pas prévenu pour ton anniversaire et on s'est arrangé pour que vous vous retrouviez seul tout les deux, que vous vous "expliquiez".

- Je m'en doutais, que vous étiez derrière tout ça.

- Vraiment ? Seulement, on l'a vu revenir très vite, bien trop vite. Donc on se demandait : Ou en êtes-vous enfin ? Et t'as plutôt intérêt à me répondre après tout le mal que je me donne pour toi.

- Je sais pas, soupira Zoro. Je ne suis plus sûr de ses sentiments. Un coup il est parfaitement consentant, un coup il me rejette.

- Pas sûr de ses sentiments ? Tu te fous de moi ? Après la crise de jalousie qu'il a piquée hier ?

- Hum... C'était p'tet autre chose, tout simplement.

- J'y crois pas. T'es pas aussi con, c'est pas possible.

- Mais regarde ! Lundi, par exemple : Je suis blessé, il m'emmène à l'infirmerie et quand je me réveille, au lieu de me demander comment je me sens, etc ; il me fait un véritable interrogatoire, me foutant mal à l'aise, puis il se casse sans rien dire d'autre. Ça encourage vraiment une relation tout ça.

- Peut-être qu'il était énervé que tu te sois mis dans une telle situation ? Peu importe après tout, il ne pense plus qu'à toi, il ne vit plus que pour toi !

- Mais si tous on se trompait ? Après tout, il n'a aucun antécédent gay si ?

- Ça suffit, je vais te le prouver purement et simplement et ça dès qu'il arrive, si tu ne fais pas tout foirer et je ne te le conseilles pas, c'est à dire... maintenant.

Et alors qu'elle entendait le cuisinier monter les marches de l'escalier, Nami s'assit sur les genoux de Zoro et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Abasourdi, Sanji découvrit ce spectacle avec horreur. Il lâcha les verres qui se brisèrent sur le palier en milles morceaux et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. La rousse s'écarta et déclara, avec fierté :

- Et voilà... Convaincu ?

- De quoi ? s'exclama le bretteur avec désespoir. Tu viens juste de nous démontrer qu'il était horrifié en pensant que tu puisses être attiré par moi. C'est toi qui l'as déçu, là ! Tu as juste brisé ses rêves de te conquérir.

- N'importe quoi... Tu divagues complètement mon pauvre. Il a simplement eu la même réaction qu'hier lorsqu'il t'a surpris avec Tashigi ! Il a peur que tu ne sois plus intéressé par les hommes !

Ok, tu n'en es pas persuadé, ajouta-t-elle. Va le retrouver alors et il te prouvera que j'ai raison. Vas-y !

- Et comment pourrais-je savoir où il s'est réfugié, Madame Je-Sais-Tout ?

- Tu sais bien où il habite, non ? Ben voilà. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Chez ses ex ? Je doute qu'elles soient ravies de le retrouver. Dans un lieu public où tout le monde le verra chialer ? Glorieux...

Convaincu, le bretteur se leva et dévala les escaliers avant de quitter la maison, oubliant de dire au revoir. Tous le regardèrent en silence, stupéfait de voir les deux garçons s'enfuir ainsi l'un après l'autre sans dire un mot.

- Et ne te perd pas, hurla Nami à l'étage. Il ne m'a même pas remercié, l'ingrat, grogna-t-elle moins fort.

xXx

Zoro courut durant une bonne heure, s'étant inévitablement égaré dans des ruelles. Il bouscula même des voyous qui s'amusaient à embêter les passants. Bien que furieux et en pleine forme, ils ne purent le rattraper. Enfin, il trouva la maison de Sanji, contourna le Baratie et se retrouva face à une porte fermée.

De l'autre côté, Sanji descendait les escaliers, ayant enfin séché ses larmes, se rendant dans le salon pour regarder un film. Seulement, son entreprise fut contrariée par le bretteur qu'il aperçut à la fenêtre du salon.

- Dégage, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Nan ! Ouvre la porte ou je défonce la vitre.

- Jamais, tu peux toujours rêver.

Alors le jeune homme s'élança contre la fenêtre et brisa la vitre, comme il l'avait promis. Le voyant atterrir dans son salon et sentant les larmes refaire surface, le blond se réfugia en vitesse dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, face contre son oreille.

Zoro le rejoint rapidement s'assit près de lui et attrapant les deux bras du cuisinier, tira dessus pour le retourner. Celui se débattit à grande peine.

- Désolé pour la vitre, s'excusa Zoro, peu désolé en vérité. Arrête de me fuir maintenant.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit faiblement Sanji.

- Je me répète, mais pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu me fuis.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Parce tu es jaloux de moi avec Nami...

- De Nami crétin !... Enfin, peut-être se ravisa-t-il.

Le cœur de Zoro battait à tout rompt. Il allait probablement enfin savoir. La révélation était proche et le blond le sentait aussi.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Non... démentit Sanji en détournant le regard.

Le bretteur s'installa confortablement sur le bassin de son camarade et avec sa main, il le força doucement à le regarder.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura-t-il.

-... Parce que je voudrais que toi, tu m'aimes, avoua le blond après un long silence.

- Mais je t'aime, sourit Zoro en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le cuisinier tiqua. Avait-il bien entendu ? Etait-ce possible ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un autre jeu. Et pourtant, alors que son ami libérait ses jambes et s'allongeait près de lui, approfondissant leur baiser, il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Il repoussa légèrement le bretteur, qui craint aussitôt un nouveau retournement de situation, mais le blond demanda simplement :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, ria son interlocuteur. Et toi ?

En réponse, Sanji reprit leur baiser et renversa les positions. Puis il posa une nouvelle question :

- Et pourquoi Nami ? Et Tashigi ?!

- Mais il n'y a rien eu entre Tashigi et moi, répondit le vert, frustré. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? Elle me collait et je lui répondais poliment comme tu me l'as recommandé ! Et Nami, elle voulait simplement nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle a réussi cette sorcière.

- C'était simplement ça ? s'exclama le cuisinier. Mais je t'autorise, je te demande même, à la repousser la prochaine fois ! Et ne traites pas Nami ainsi, sois lui reconnaissant plutôt. Et à Robin aussi, ajouta-t-il après un autre baiser.

Enfin, plus aucune parole ne venait troubler leur échange et Zoro tenta d'approfondir la découverte de l'autre. Son blondinet le laissa lui caresser le torse mais lorsque les mains s'égarèrent vers son pantalon, il s'écarta gentiment et déclara :

- Non pas ça, pas encore, je ne suis pas prêt. Il me faut du temps.

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas me faire ta vierge effarouchée quand même ? s'inquiéta Zoro.

- Et si, puisque j'en suis rendu à cette extrémité, je veux moi aussi être traité comme une princesse, grand bien m'en fasse, ironisa le cuisinier. Et si tu m'aimes tu attendras.

- Mais j'ai déjà attendu, argumenta le bretteur.

- Pas assez marimo, pas assez, décréta Sanji. Viens maintenant, il va falloir réparer la vitre avant que mon père ne se pointe.

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit le jeune homme avant de s'exécuter. Pourquoi tu attends devant les escaliers comme ça ?

- J'aimerais que tu me portes jusqu'en bas... comme une princesse, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est ça, et puis quoi encore ? demanda Zoro avant de commencer à descendre.

- S'il te plaiiiit, supplia le blond avec une voix tremblante.

Le bretteur fit volteface, fixa Sanji qui était agenouillé en haut des marches, avec une moue toute triste. Zoro fit mine de se retourner. Puis il grogna, marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces gamins gâtés épuisants et bon dieu ! porta le jeune homme en bas, tel un prince, avant de le lâcher subitement sur le carrelage, pareil à la brute qu'il était.

Sanji rouspéta, alors qu'il était sur le point de gentiment le remercier, se releva et pesta :

- Putain ! J'ai un mal au cul maintenant. T'es chiant.

- T'inquiètes, t'aura bientôt l'habitude, ricana le bretteur avant de l'embrasser, coupant court à toutes protestations.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, finie. Ca fait bizarre, j'ai passé tout ce temps dessus, je ne pensais jamais la finir un moment, et puis voilà.<p>

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, ce qui explique ma mauvaise estimation du nombre de chapitres restants, je m'en excuse à nouveau^^.

Je ne pensais pas faire de lemon, n'en ayant jamais écrit auparavant, juste beaucoup, beaucoup lus (comment ça perverse ? Pas moi), mais j'ai trouvé légèrement ennuyant qu'ils ne fassent que s'embrasser. Alors je me demandais...

Et puis finalement, je vous laisse décider, un dernier chapitre avec lemon ou pas ? Pour vous remercier de m'avoir lu jusque là. ( Vous avez la foi quand même :o ).Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyé une review pendant mon absence, je ne l'avais pas encore fait, ça m'a fait très plaisir et c'est ce qui m'a motivée à reprendre cette fiction. Alors, merci, merci beaucoup.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai terminé... Alors, peut-être à une prochaine fois ? :)


End file.
